House of Cards
by whitetigers
Summary: Frank feels that his life is out of control. Will Joe save him in time from Charlie?
1. Chapter 1

-1 The stories have a Christian tone. If you don't like the religious aspect of the stories or don't agree, you don't have to read them, but I would love it if you did. My hope is to enlighten some people to the love of God and how that love can work for our good. God bless and enjoy the stories. I don't own the Hardy's or their friends and acquaintances but I do own the others.

HOUSE OF CARDS

Chapter 1

Frank Hardy looked at the small pill in his hand in annoyance before he swallowed it down with a swig of water. For the last three and a half weeks he'd been taking what a friend of his referred to him as a low grade amphetamine. Normally, and more importantly, lawfully, he wouldn't even be taking them. But his life had been spiraling out of control for awhile now and he wanted, no - , needed, to get some kind of control back in his life. Between his grades at Bayport Community College and the physical abuse at home, he thought he was going to go insane. But no one knew and he had to keep it that way or others would get hurt. His heart constricted as he thought of how life was slowly destroying him and he found no way out. His existence had been reduced to a few illegal drugs and recently he had was having to take an increase in them after he felt no difference after a week. He needed to ace his last two remaining exams before the end of the semester. Calculus and English. His two worst subjects. But between running out of steam and the fear of what would happen from his father, he was exhausted. Physically and mentally. He needed to pick himself back up. The pressures of being the best and excel at everything was taking its toll on him. He felt he had to be perfect. To live up to his father's expectations of being the best, just because he was the oldest, resembled him more, and was in the public eye.

He knew what his dad was doing to him was wrong, but maybe if he just got past these exams, if he aced them, his dad would be proud enough to leave him alone. Would want him to be by his side and work with him as a partner instead of a nobody. All he and his brother ever wanted was to work with their father in his detective agency. For his father to be proud of. His dad was a well known -world famous private investigator, and Frank and his younger brother, Joe, had a dream of one day being a part of this team. But for the last year, things hadn't gone as planned, and Frank's world came crashing down around him. He didn't want to think about the consequences if he didn't do what his father expected of him, but he had to. His brother's well-being was at stake. Maybe he could just go away. Away from the horrors of his life. But when he thought about it, He just couldn't leave Joe. He had to protect him.

Worry made him feel older than his nineteen years. At 6'1", dark brown hair and liquid brown eyes, he was the very image of his father, Fenton Hardy. Quite a legend to live up to in its own right. But he hated that every time he looked in the mirror he saw his father looking back at him. He hated being who he was except when he was with his friends. They never made him feel any less. He could be himself and not have to pretend to be something he wasn't. In fact his friends all felt they were equal and not one any more important than the other.

And then there was his beloved baby brother, Joe. He was only a year younger than himself . He was 6' with piercing sapphire blue eyes and whitish blond curly hair, which only got lighter when the sun hit it in the summertime. He had a muscular physique which was made by the many workouts at the local gym. He was Frank's reason for living. He was Joe's protector, comforter, and advisor. They were more than brothers, they were best friends. A bond so close it was almost as if they were one. Joe was impulsive and tended to act before he thought, which got him into more trouble than not. But it was the reasons for which Joe did this why Frank thought the world and all of his younger brother. Joe was bright and sensitive and always thought of others ahead of himself. Putting himself in danger to help and rescue other people. Always outgoing and the life of any party, Joe was the glue that held Frank Hardy's world together. He was the sunshine that flooded his life with the very light that sustained him. If not for Joe, Frank knew that he would have lived a very dull life, never having any real fun. Holed away with books and studies and basically being more of a pessimist than he already was. His brother was the reason he hadn't succumbed to his nightmarish life. Even though he knew he had to live up to his dad's expectations and what his dad was doing to him, Joe always managed to help him keep his sanity. Making him laugh and dragging him off to do fun things, as if Joe knew exactly what he was going through (which alone was his secret), and that the insanity wouldn't get to be too much. Joe knew how much he could brood over things until it got to be so much he thought he couldn't even breath.

But at first when Frank took this particular drug, he had a feeling of well-being. He never had so much energy before and felt like he could ace every test in the world. But soon after, it started to effect him physically. He noticed the rapid breathing and heart rate. He began to have blurred vision, dizziness and headaches whenever he studied too much. But he would always give himself the excuse that it wasn't for very long. Only until after the exams. Then he'd quit. He had to ace the tests. He had to make his dad proud enough to leave him alone. He wanted to go out and have fun with Joe and his friends, but he'd always feel anger when thinking of having fun and then not being able to live a normal teenage life. His dad's face was constantly foremost in his mind, keeping him subdued. He looked at the bottle and grew anxious. He only had two pills left. Not enough for the week. It was only Monday and he had to have enough till Friday. His exams were on Friday. He had a phone call to make.

Chapter 2

Joe had also noticed his brother's odd behavior. But not even the last three and a half weeks, could he get his brother out of his room. He knew something was wrong, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Today after school, when Frank picked him up, he had been a little frightened of the way Frank had driven home. His concentration was off and had almost drifted into the oncoming traffic a couple of times nearly missing a family of four in a Chevy station wagon by a few inches. With horns blaring and Frank cutting the wheel hard to the right and having the passenger side front tire clipping the sidewalk as he straightened out the van, once again slowly pulling back into traffic, it took everything in Joe not to grab the steering wheel and yell at Frank for not paying attention. After letting his pounding heart calm down and his breathing slow to almost normal, Joe glanced back over at Frank. It looked like he was frightened more than usual.

"Sorry, Joe." Frank apologized in a shaky voice.

"No problem." Joe replied. "Are you okay? You look….I don't know, terrified."

"Wouldn't you be?" Frank spat angrily.

Taken aback, Joe sat there a minute with a hurt look on his face. Frank never noticed and kept on driving. Joe sat contemplating for the rest of the ride home. 'I wonder why Franks so moody.' he thought. 'I have to find out what's going on. I'll call Phil and see if he's noticed anything different.'

Phil Cohen was Frank's best friend next to Joe. At 5'10" and a half, with brown hair and soft brown eyes, he was the best computer hacker the brothers ever saw. He loved to tinker with anything electronic. He and Frank had been good friends since Phil moved to Bayport when he and Frank was nine years old and Joe had just turned eight. They spent more time with each other than any of their other friends. Joe figured if anyone besides himself would know what was going on, it would be Phil.

"Hello?"

"Hey Phil," Joe greeted, after making sure Frank couldn't hear him on the extension in the hallway. "I need to ask you something."

"Need help with your homework?" Joe could hear the grin on his friend's face.

"No, it's not about me." he hesitated before going on. "Have you noticed anything unusual about Frank lately?"

"What do you mean?" Phil asked guardedly. He knew something was wrong but wanted more information from Joe before offering his opinions.

"Well, he's been kind of moody lately. More talkative at times, and you know that's my area." he said with a slight smile. But it faltered as he continued, "Sometimes he gets angry and I think he could be capable of aggressive behavior if given the chance."

"Has he hit you, Joe?"

"No! Never! Well, not yet. I don't think he would. I don't want to do or say anything to make him go off. But I'm really at the point of taking him by the neck and shaking the crap out of him and making him tell me what's going on."

"I've noticed the odd behavior myself. I'm in his Calculus class and he has gotten more agitated in there more recently."

"What do you mean….agitated?"

"Well, when the teacher gave us a pop quiz the other day to get us ready for our exam this Friday, he got really upset because he'd missed one question. Kept mumbling something about it not being acceptable to his dad. Do you have any idea what that was about?"

Joe, stunned, just stood there, wondering what was going on. He couldn't believe Frank would get so upset over one missed question let alone seeing his dad upset over it. What was Frank thinking? Did Frank think he had to be perfect? Their parents would be proud of Frank no matter if he got the answers right or not.

"Joe? Are you still there?" Phil asked, breaking Joe out of his daze.

"Uh, yeah I'm still here. Thanks, Phil. I'll talk to you later. Keep an eye on Frank for me, okay?"

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye."

Joe next called each of their other friends that would be in Frank's other classes, but no one noticed any major differences except Tony Prito who had English class with him. Tony had basically confirmed all that Phil said earlier. Freaked out over one missed question, Tony had stated, and that his dad would be disappointed, and couldn't let that happen.

"Yeah, he was kind of mumbling to himself and a few of the other kids were looking at him kind of weird. But he never paid attention to them."

"Thanks, Tony, I'll talk to you later."

"Is Frank okay?"

"I hope so. I really hope so."

"It's weird. It looks like ya got a case against your own brother." Tony chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Joe defended. "I think something's really wrong."

"I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean anything by it. I guess it was kind of thoughtless. If you need me for anything at all, you know where to find me."

"Yeah, thanks Tony."

"Bye."

When Joe got off the phone he went to Frank's room and knocked on his door.

"Come in."

Joe poked his head in and timidly asked, "Can I come in and talk to you a minute?"

Frank grinned when he saw Joe still on the other side of the door.

"I'm not going to bite you. Come in. Just shut the door."

Frank was still sitting at his computer desk and was now facing Joe.

Joe came in and slowly pushed the door closed. He walked over and sat on Frank's bed. He looked down at the bedspread and suddenly was very interested in a piece of fuzz that was rolling around between his thumb and forefinger.

"Well, you didn't come in here just to look at my bedspread. You already know what that looks like." Frank said, annoyed with a frown on his face when Joe didn't say anything. Usually Frank wasn't like that. He was usually more patient and waited for Joe to figure out what to say.

Taken by surprise, Joe angrily blurted out, "I want to know what's going on Frank."

"What do you mean?"

"You've changed."

"What do you mean, I've changed?"

"Just what I said. Your attitude. You get mad easy. You're moody. You hardly eat anything. And sometimes…." Joe hesitated somewhat, "I've noticed, well, ..you're not very coordinated at times."

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Frank shouted. "I'm just tired. I've got two exams to pass and instead of being understanding and respecting my privacy so I can get this studying done, you're spying on me."

"Frank! I'm worried about you. It's almost as if you've become somebody else."

"You're nuts. Leave me alone." Frank stood up.

"Frank…."

"Get out!"

"But…"

Frank grabbed Joe by the arm and pulled him towards the door. "I said , Get out!" Joe tried to turn around and talk to Frank but instead was shoved out the door. Then the door slammed shut in his face. Joe stood there, dumbfounded. 'What just happened? Everything happened so fast it seems like a blur. What do I do?'

Chapter 3

Frank became angry that he would allow himself to get so physical with Joe. He was only being concerned. It wasn't like him to be so impatient. He hated himself for the person he was becoming. He knew it was because of the drugs, but he also knew if he could just get through this week everything would be okay. He knew he needed to get a hold of his contact. Where did he put that number? He was frantically searching his room throwing open drawers and shoving things around, papers fluttering to the floor. He was getting winded and his face was flushed. He was sweating profusely when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the back of the door that led to the adjoining bathroom he shared with his brother. Is this what I have been reduced to? A shell of a human being? No wonder Joe was worried. He wondered if anyone else noticed. Probably. They all knew him too well. He had to find that number and get the hell out of here. Where was that damn number! Finally he saw his notebook from school laying on the floor amidst the mess of papers and books. He ran over and picked it up and hurriedly paged through it till he saw the number. He fished out his cell phone from his back pocket and punched in the number.

"Hello? Is this M.R.?"

There was a pause while he listened to the person on the other end.

"I need some more. …..I have been taking what I am supposed to be. ……No I haven't. Listen, I can't wait that long."

Chapter 4

Joe decided to call Phil back. He was smart. He'd know what to do. Normally he'd go to Frank for help, but that was out of the question at the moment.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Joe."

"Oh, did you talk to Frank?"

"Well, if you could call it that. Basically I asked him what was going on and he threw me out of his room."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. Just grabbed my arm. I don't know Phil. If I didn't know Frank at all, I'd say he was on drugs. But that's not him."

"No. I know it's not. There's no way he'd do drugs on purpose. But I know he's been awfully stressed lately. And it seems to be more than just trying to pass these exams. He's had tests before. But maybe because it's college it's somehow different. I don't know."

"Yeah, I get the feeling there's more to this than that too. Like you said earlier, maybe it has to do with dad. Maybe I'll try talking to him and feeling him out about this without giving anything away."

"Sounds like a plan. Call me later if you need me. I'll be up for awhile. I have a project to finish."

"Okay. Thanks for your help Phil. I need someone to talk to."

"No problem. I will always be here. You know that."

"Yeah I do. Thanks again. I'll talk to you later."

Joe hung up the phone and went to search out his parents. He found his mother, Laura, sitting on the sofa in the living room watching tv. Joe sat in the recliner.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hi, mom."

A few minutes had passed as they sat and watched an old comedy rerun. Joe tried to think of a good way to word what he had to ask.

"Mom?"

"Mmm?" she answered, not taking her eyes off the set.

"I know all parents want for their kids to have it better than they did. Right?"

"Yes, why?"

"But you guys wouldn't like push for perfection, would you?"

"Why, Joe, what a silly question. Of course not. But you and Frank so very well in school and we are very pleased with your work."

"Do you think dad could be expecting just a little more of Frank because he's smarter and maybe said something to him?"

"Honey, I wouldn't worry too much about your brother. He'll be just fine. No one's pushing him into anything. Especially your father. He's hardly here as it is. Why? Has Frank said something?"

"No! I mean, I'm just worried about him, that's all. He's not himself. He's knocking himself out over a couple of tests and he's acting sort of out of character. I was just wondering if you or dad might have said anything, however innocently it might be."

"Joseph!" his mother turned disbelieving eyes on him. "We would never do or say anything to make Frank think he was any less than he was. Or to do more than he was capable of doing. We love Frank and think he's very intelligent. We couldn't ask for anymore. And you either by the way."

"Mom, it's just that he was overheard a couple of times at school talking to himself about how he couldn't disappoint dad. He got very upset after missing only one question on a quiz. That's not like him."

"But you know how Frank is. He pushes himself to be the best. He doesn't need us to help him."

"Okay, mom." he said, not quite convinced as he stood to leave. "I'm going up to do some studying of my own. See you at dinner."

"I'll call you when it's ready. It'll just be the three of us. Your dad's not home and don't expect him for a couple of days."

"Another case?"

"Yes, but didn't say where he was going. He was very quiet about it. Not at all like himself."

"Well, he can't always tell us what he's doing or where he's going. Maybe he's undercover."

"Maybe, but I don't have to like it."

Joe turned and went upstairs. When he went by Frank's room he heard talking.

"….can't wait that long. I need more now. It's only till this Friday. Four more days. Then it's over. Please!"

Joe couldn't tell what Frank was talking about or to who, but it sounded very urgent and not very good.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the mall in twenty minutes. And thanks, I really appreciate this."

Joe figured he'd hung up and quietly and quickly stepped over to his room and stayed behind the shut door hoping to catch Frank coming out. He was going to get to the bottom of this one way or the other. As soon as Frank stepped out of his room, Joe stepped out as well. Frank, startled, jumped sideways and into the wall. Joe watched him worriedly.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Frank said annoyed with himself for being so jumpy and at Joe for scaring him.

"Well, where are you going?"

"Who says I'm going somewhere?" Frank answered defensively.

"Because you're going downstairs and I didn't know if you were going out or not. If you are can I come? I'm bored."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you can't. I'm…I'll be back in a little bit."

Joe watched at the bottom of the stairs as Frank headed out the door with his mother calling after him to be back right away cause dinner would be ready soon. Frank never responded as he slammed the door behind him. Joe jogged through the kitchen and out the back door and snuck around to the side entrance of the garage where he and Frank's motorbikes were. He let Frank get a head start before following to the mall. In fact he didn't need to follow him, he thought. 'No need to get caught. Frank's real good at knowing when he's being followed. I know he's going to the mall. I'll just head on over in a different direction and wait.'

Joe was waiting behind one of the huge trees that lined the perimeter of the mall. He didn't have to wait long as he saw the van pull into the parking lot on the west side of the building. He saw Frank get out and look around as if he thought he was being watched. 'Frank, what have you gotten yourself into, big brother?' Joe wondered as he watched Frank walk to the mailbox by the building. He watched as another kid came up to him about their own age with shoulder length sandy colored hair, a baseball cap, black jeans and a black t-shirt. It had a logo on it but from where he was hiding he couldn't make it out. Frank and the other guy talked for a few minutes while Joe made his way closer to them. All of a sudden Frank looked over in Joe's direction and Joe panicked and ducked down behind a nearby trash can. After a minute he peeked over the can and saw Frank handing some money to the kid and retrieving a small bottle in return. The kid left and Frank made his way back to the van. Joe's heart sank. His worst fear was just played out in front of him. Frank had bought something and to him it looked like drugs. He felt like someone hit him in the stomach. 'Don't jump to any conclusions, maybe it's not what you think. Undercover? No, he wouldn't go without me. Arrggg! This is driving me nuts!'

At the van, Frank looked like he was having trouble getting the key in the lock. Joe frowned. He'd noticed the tremors before. He just couldn't believe his brother was taking drugs. Frank finally managed to get in and drive away. He had to find out what was going on. But who should he follow? Frank? No. He'd go home. He took off after the other guy. He was walking so Joe didn't think it would be a problem catching up to him. As he rounded the corner he spotted the guy a quarter of a mile down the road. He put on a burst of speed and managed to catch up quickly.

"Hey!" Joe yelled as he grabbed the guy's arm and pulled him around. "What did you just give my brother?" Joe did a double take as he saw that it was a girl from school.

"Melissa?" he exclaimed.

Shocked and surprised by the assault, Melissa tried to pull out of Joe's grip. "Let me go!"

"No! Not till you tell me what you gave my brother."

"I gave him nothing!"

"Melissa, I saw you."

Melissa opened her mouth to argue, but her shoulders slumped in a defeated stance. Joe let go of her arm.

"Melissa, it's Frank we're talking about. I need to help him. Please. What did you give him?"

"Amphetamines. They are not hard core drugs. Don't worry. He said he wasn't doing anymore after this Friday. He just said he had to ace some tests. But I'm not ratting on anyone else."

"You have to tell me who the supplier is."

"I can't." she said, quietly.

"Why?"

"He'll kill me.

Joe's eyes widened. "Kill you? Melissa, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Listen, I can't talk right here. It's dangerous. Maybe I'll call you later. We can meet somewhere."

Chapter 5

"When?"

"Don't push. I'll call you." She abruptly turned on her heels and ran down the street.

"Melissa!" Joe shouted, but knew it was of no use. He thought if he followed her she might lead him to the buyer. But then again, if he just went home and confronted Frank, he might learn more that way. So he took off for his bike and headed home. When he got inside, he headed for the kitchen. His mom was in there finishing up dinner.

"Hi, mom." he said, greeting her with a kiss on her cheek.

"Dinner's almost ready, sweetie."

"Good, where's Frank?"

"He went upstairs. Go up and get him and the two of you set the table."

"Okay."

Joe made his way upstairs. First he was going to get to the bottom of this and then they would set the table. As he walked up to Frank's door, he heard a loud thump and a muffled crash. His heart in his throat, Joe burst in through Frank's door and scanned the floor. As he got to the other side of the bed, he saw Frank laying on his side.

"Frank!" cried Joe, as he dropped down on his knees by Frank's head and checked for a pulse. Finding a weak one, he shakily sighed in relief.

"Come on, Frank. Wake up. Wake up, big brother. Open your eyes. Please wake up!"

He started to shake his brother's shoulders but suddenly stopped when he saw the dark wet stains on the carpet beneath Frank's head. Joe felt around and found that the other side of Frank's head was sticky. He pulled his hand back and saw that it was covered in blood. He looked around trying to find the source and saw the corner of Frank's nightstand that had some blood on it and the lamp had also been knocked over on the floor, the bulb broken.

That must have been the crash I heard.' Joe thought.

"Frank! Joe! Get down here now!" Laura's voice yelled up the stairs.

"Mom!, call 911! Frank fell!" Joe yelled down to his mother.

A few hours later in the waiting room of the ER, Joe paced back and forth. His mother was sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs.

"Joe I'm going to try and call your father again. I couldn't get a hold of him earlier. I'll be right back."

As he watched his mother walk out to the lobby and pick up the payphone, he realized that the reason Frank had fallen was because of the drugs. 'What is dad going to say when he finds out? Maybe Frank didn't fall because of the drugs. Oh, come on Joe, you know it was. They are going to find them in his system. Then what? Will he go to prison? This is insane. I wish I knew what was going on!

His mind was whirling when the doctor, a short stocky man with balding, gray hair and gray eyes in his mid 50's came in and asked for the family of Frank Hardy. Joe came over.

"I'm his brother." Joe offered, anxiously.

The doctor frowned. "Are you the only family member?"

"No. My mom went to make a phone call."

The doctor hesitated. Just then, Laura stepped into the room.

"Mom. This is Frank's doctor."

"I'm Doctor Azure." he extended his hand to them. "I've been treating Frank's injury."

"How is he?" Laura asked.

"He's still unconscious. The x-rays showed that he has a hairline fracture to the skull."

Joe sucked in his breath.

"Oh, my." Laura gasped.

"How serious is it?" asked Joe.

"He has some blood that has pooled around his brain and there is some swelling. But his blood pressure is high and his heart rate is faster than I'd like. I don't want him to stroke out on the operating table if we go in to try and put a stint in to reduce the swelling. We're going to observe him overnight to see if the swelling will go down on it's own. If it doesn't then hopefully by then his vitals will have returned to normal and then we'd ask permission to put in a stint to drain the fluid. I've ordered a blood work done to see if there is anything there that would have contributed to his fall."

'Uh, oh." Joe thought. 'Busted. I have to get home and find those drugs in Frank's room just in case they need to know what it is that's in his system.'

"Right now," the doctor continued, "he has a concussion and a large gash that I've stitched and bandage. You don't happen to know what he hit his head on by any chance?"

"The corner of his nightstand." Joe informed.

"I see. You wouldn't happen to know why he fell or saw the incident?"

"No." Joe shook his head and turned away.

Laura noticed his reaction. "Joe?" She eyed him intently. "What is it?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it as he realized he didn't even know what it was they needed to know.

"I really don't know."

Laura gave him a look that clearly stated that she didn't believe him, but didn't say anything more.

"Please mom, I need more information first."

"What information?"

Uncomfortable and confused, Joe shifted to his other foot.

"Please mom. I'll let you know as soon as I find out" Then turned to the doctor and said, "Can we see him now?"

"Yes. But don't disturb him. He has a heart monitor on and an IV, just to be forewarned. I'll have a nurse let you know where he'll be. Have a good night."

"Thank you doctor." Laura said. Then she spun around, startling Joe. "Alright, Joe. What's going on and I want some straight answers." Joe knew she was very serious and had been cornered.

"I…Frank's…It's just…" Joe sighed. "I really don't know yet, mom. Frank's been acting peculiar for a while. So I followed him to the mall tonight." he paused to pull himself together. He felt he was snitching on his brother, but he felt he couldn't hide this. It was too big and Frank's life was too valuable to him.

"I think Frank's using drugs."

Laura's mouth felt as though it had hit the floor. Shock couldn't begin to describe what she was feeling. How could this happen under her own roof?

"Drugs!"

Joe looked around. There weren't anyone but one person in the waiting room. "I hope I'm wrong, mom. But it doesn't look good."

"Find out, I want to know what is going on." She said, looking him straight in the eye.

Joe nodded. Just then a nurse came in whose name tag read Clare. "Are you for Frank Hardy?" They nodded, "Come with me."

She led them up to room 316. Laura went in first and headed over to the bed and took Frank's right hand and brushed the hair back from his forehead. Joe walked to the other side of the bed and took a hold of Frank's other hand. It was the closest he'd come to touching Frank in a while and he took great pleasure in just lightly running his thumb over the back of his brother's hand. While his mother softly talked to Frank, Joe thought, 'What is it, big brother? What has gone so wrong in your life that you'd turn to drugs? So wrong you couldn't even come to me?' Joe looked at his mom, "Did you get a hold of dad yet?"

"No, he must have his cell turned off because it just goes to his voice mail. I left a message."

Joe nodded absently. "I think I'll go home just in case dad calls. I can tell him what happened. I'll have him call you." He hated lying to his mother. Well it wasn't a total lie. But he needed more than anything to find those drugs.

"Okay. That's a good idea."

Joe kissed his mom on the cheek before he bent down and kissed Frank on the forehead. "Get better, big brother. I need you." he whispered. Then quietly left the hospital.

Chapter 6

Fenton was just on his way home when he thought about checking his messages on his cell phone. He'd been at the police station giving his statement on his latest case. He'd left his cell phone off so he wouldn't be disturbed. Now it looked like there were a half a dozen or so missed calls from his wife and from an all too familiar number, Bayport General Hospital. He wondered which one of his sons was there now as he dialed the number and asked for Laura. He was beginning to get an uneasy feeling as he remembered the past year. His oldest son was giving him a lot of trouble and he had been forced to punish him the only way he knew how. How his father had dealt with him. It made him feel sick and excited all at the same time. He'd remembered coming home with bad grades and his father pulling off his belt for his punishment. But he never got a spanking. He felt probing hands, embarrassment and pain. At one point, he had even ran away, only to be dragged back by the police because he'd only been fifteen at the time. But the memories were always too painful and he put them out of his thoughts and began to think of other things. That person was a bad person. He didn't like that one very much. He tried to keep him away from his family as much as possible, but sometimes it was hard. Especially when it came time to deal with punishing his own sons. The other part of him would appear and suddenly take over and control the situations. He'd shown up suddenly about a year ago and Fenton didn't know how to get rid of him. He was too ashamed to go for help and thought he could get him out of their lives by himself. He knew he'd have to do something and soon before he lost everything and everyone that meant the most to him. Usually he knew when it was happening but the other person was too strong for him to deal with. He couldn't make him go away till the crisis was over. Sometimes he liked it whenever Charlie, as he called him, came on the scene because he would be too tired to deal with the present problems. But now Charlie had gotten carried away and things had gotten out of hand. He couldn't put a finger on just why Charlie had begun punishing Frank, but there must have been a good reason for it. And as always, he would have to clean up Charlie's messes. He knew his family was getting a bit suspicious, but he always came up with good excuses, but he didn't think he could talk his way out of this one if certain things were found out. He had to know what was going on. But he didn't know which one of his sons was in the hospital and he was getting worried that if it was Frank, would his secrets be out. His anxiety rose as he waited for the extension on the other end to pick up.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Once he was home, Joe went straight up to Frank's room and began a search for the pills. He finally found them stashed under the mattress. He thought about getting a pair of rubber gloves in case there were fingerprints, but realized if there had been, Frank would have inadvertently smeared them beyond identity. As he suspected the bottle had no label. He'd just have to take them to Phil and ask him if he could identify them. He knew the Melissa had said they were amphetamines but he just wanted to make sure of what kind they were dealing with. He knew some drugs as they had dealings with them on some of his and Frank's cases, but he wasn't an expert.

"So when do you think you could have them analyzed and get back to me?" asked Joe, as they sat at Phil's kitchen table.

"I can have an answer for you in a couple of hours. I'll give you a call. I know by the looks of them they're probably some kind of amphetamine, and from the symptoms we've observed, I'd say he was taking well over the lowest dosage."

Joe slowly shook his head. "I don't understand." his voice barely audible. "He thrives on studying. Being that he's borderline genius, why would he need to push himself more?"

"You know, it could be something as simple as an offhanded remark that hit home with him, took it and ran with it and let his imagination run away. It's only a theory, but to me it's the only thing that makes sense. Frank's too smart to let this affect him otherwise. I mean, the remark would have to have come from someone who he greatly respects and couldn't bring himself to let them or that person down, because in his eyes it'd seem that he was a failure. These things usually start out innocently enough, but quickly become addictive in a way that after awhile that part of your life seems like a trap you can't get out of. Course there could be other factors along with it too. You might be looking at abuse of some kind."

Joe sat there, staring at Phil for awhile. He was starting to get scared for Frank. Who would have said something so cruel or even jokingly, not thinking of it's effects on his brother? And abuse- he didn't want to even think about that. Thinking back to what was overheard by his classmates at school about Frank and associating it with his parents, Joe began to see the picture start to form. Did Frank want to please their parents so much he thought himself a failure to get one question wrong? When did this start? How could he not have seen it?

"Earth to Joe!" Phil was waving a hand in front of Joe's face. Joe blinked.

"Sorry. Just thinking." he got up and said, "Call me later about the results. I have to go."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. Worry about Frank." Joe said, unshed tears threatening to spill over. "He's going to need a lot of prayers."

As he turned to place a hand on the doorknob, a tear escaped and fell to his cheek.

Phil put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "He's going to be fine, Joe. He's stronger than you know." The conviction with which Phil spoke to him had calmed some of the fear in Joe's heart. He offered a small smile of gratitude to his friend and quietly said thanks, as he stepped out the door.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

A nurse stepped into Frank's room as Laura turned to see who was coming through the door.

"There's a phone call for you, Mrs. Hardy."

"Thank you."

Laura walked up to the nurse's station and picked up the receiver that was laying on the counter.

"Hello?"

"Laura, what's going on?"

"Fenton! Thank God. It's Frank. He fell at home in his room and the doctor says he has a concussion."

"From a fall?" he asked skeptically. "What happened?"

"We don't know. He hasn't woke up yet. All we know is that he fell in his room and hit his head."

"Did he mention anything unusual before he fell?"

"What do you mean?"

"Out of the ordinary. I don't know."

"I'm scared, Fenton. It's not good. I get the feeling something is going on and no one is telling me anything."

There was a loud sigh from the other end. An impatient and disgusted sigh.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. I'll call Sam to finish up here. I am on my way right now. I was going to go back tomorrow to finish, but it will depend on how Frank is."

Sam Radley was a long time friend of the Hardy's and Fenton's operative in the business. At 5'11", with sandy brown hair and blue eyes, Sam was a year younger than Fenton and made a great back up. Fenton trusted Sam with his life and his family's.

"Hurry, Fenton. I love you."

"I love you, too."

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Joe laid on his bed staring at the ceiling with his hands clasped together behind his head. He was upset with himself for not using his powers of observation on the situation at hand. He was a detective. He should have known what was going on. He and Frank shared more than just being brothers. They had a bond that was unbreakable. They would always know when the other was hurting and sensed each others thoughts. For being total opposites they complimented and completed each other. For him not to know what was going on with Frank was not acceptable to Joe. Suddenly the phone rang and Joe leapt up to answer it. He glanced at the clock as he picked up the phone. It was 6:10 pm.

"Hello?"

"Joe, I have the results."

Joe was silent for a minute. His heart began to beat a little faster.

"Okay. I'm ready."

"It's amphetamines, Joe. Also know as _speed. _It's what I thought it was.I think Frank was using this just to keep himself going and alert enough to ace his tests. Any form is dangerous but in low doses it's mainly used just to give you more energy. But even with that you come down off of it more often and you end up needing more and more just to get more energy. Users quickly develop a tolerance for the drug, needing more of it to repeat the first experience. It's easy to overdose on them and they are often fatal."

Joe turned pale. "What does it do to you in larger doses?"

"It not only affects the brain, but also the heart, lungs, and other organs. Loss of appetite, rapid or irregular heartbeat, high blood pressure, sweating, headaches, blurred vision, dizziness, tremors, loss of coordination."

"Phil," Joe's breathing became shallow and fought the urge to break down and cry for his brother. "I've seen all those symptoms."

"They can also become hostile and aggressive. And it can lead to death by burst blood vessels in the brain and heart failure. I really don't think he was taking that high of a dosage for that long a time, Joe."

"But if he didn't pass out when he did, it would've gotten worse. We can try and get him some help now."

"Yes you can. If you need me, you have my number."

"Thanks, Phil." Joe said as he slowly put the phone back on the cradle. He slowly slid down to the floor and put his head on his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs and cried.

Chapter 7

Frank had still not regained consciousness when Fenton made it to the hospital. He had stepped into the room an hour earlier and Laura was now in the cafeteria getting them coffee. Fenton sat there looking at his oldest son. He was very pale and a white gauze bandage was wrapped around his head because of the skull fracture and also for the head wound. He still had on the heart monitor and the heart rate was slightly faster than normal.

Fenton seethed at the information he had been given from his wife. What was Frank thinking taking drugs? Their reputation was at stake. But the one thing he was worried about getting out was foremost in his mind. What if Frank had said something? Everything would be out in the open. He couldn't have that. He would just have to reinforce things when they got home. Frank was going to pay.

Did Joe know? Fenton knew the brothers were very close. If Joe knew, why didn't he say anything to him? Did he think he could protect him? He had just gotten a call on his cell from Sam telling him that they had just caught a lot of the dealers in Bayport and the surrounding towns. Melissa had been one of the pushers and she'd given the police a list of all the people she'd dealt to. She'd turned states evidence on the head dealer hoping in exchange for a lighter sentence. Frank's name had been on that list. To say that he was surprised was putting it mildly. 'Frank, wake up!' he willed. 'I need some answers. Were you really using the stuff or were you working undercover and not saying anything?' All kinds of scenarios ran through his head, but he really wouldn't know until he talked to Frank himself. But deep down he had a feeling and it wasn't anything he liked. And the more he thought about it the angrier he became with Joe. He just knew he was protecting Frank from something.

Just then, Laura headed back in Frank's room. She walked over to where Fenton stood by the window gazing out over the parking lot. He watched with narrow eyes as Joe pulled in and parked the boy's black police van in a space near the front. Laura handed the coffee to him.

"Any change?" she asked him eyeing him intently. Fenton shook his head.

"I want to know what has been going on."

"All I know is what I told you earlier. That Joe thought he was using drugs."

"Maybe. Maybe not. He could've been undercover. His name was on the list of buyers."

"Frank and Joe know they are not suppose to be on any cases without someone else's knowledge."

"I know, I.."

Just then Joe came into the room. Fenton narrowed his eyes at him.

"Where have you been?" he hissed.

"Home. I figured you might call there when mom left the message on your voice mail."

"Cut the crap."

"What do you mean?" Joe's heart was now racing. What was going on?

"I want to know your involvement in these drug dealings."

Joe's eyes went wide. "What are you talking about? What drugs?"

"I'm talking about the bond you two have. That if you knew Frank was taking drugs, why didn't you say anything? He could've died." Fenton's voice escalated until he was yelling at the end. He also needed to know if Joe knew anything else. Joe swallowed hard.

"I don't know. I suspected, but I didn't know. You're right. And I should've been more observant. I'm sorry."

"You damn well should've been more observant. Do you even pay attention at all to what I've taught you? You almost got your brother killed!"

Joe's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry." he barely croaked out before he turned and ran out of the room.

A nurse came in and looked at the man and woman before her. "I will have to ask you to leave if it does not stay quiet in here. The patient needs his rest and I will call security if I have to."

"That won't be necessary." Laura said to the nurse.

After the nurse left the room, Laura turned back to her husband.

"Fenton, what's gotten into you?"

All of a sudden Fenton's features changed from a cold menace to one of a demure expression. Running a hand over his face and through his hair he said, "Just frustrated. I didn't mean to take it out on Joe." Fenton could feel the Charlie leave and he was genuinely confused about what was going on.

"Then tell him that, not me."

He looked at his wife and sighed. Then headed out the door in search of his son. After twenty minutes and a few questioned nurses later, he'd found Joe out on the back patio sitting off to one side on one of the benches by a rose bush. The patio was all enclosed in an antique painted wooden fence. There was a walkway that led from the exit door and wound around the patio tables and chairs. Rose bushes and other plants adorned the beautiful landscaped patio. As Fenton came near, Joe was brushing the tears away with the back of his hand. With a heavy heart, Fenton made his way over to him and sat down beside him.

"Joe." Fenton laid a hand lightly on his son's back. The boy scooted away from his father. Joe didn't answer. He just stared at his hands sitting in his lap.

"I'm sorry Joe. I didn't mean to yell at you. I've just been frustrated."

"Haven't we all." Joe responded coldly. His bright blue eyes flashed angrily, cheeks wet with tears that were still falling on his face.

"I'm trying to understand if you'd talk to me. What's been happening?"

Joe shrugged, trying to shake off the heaviness in his heart, but not really succeeding. Then anger kindled inside him, and before he knew it he was letting all of his hurts out in the open.

"First of all, Frank's been acting all weird and won't let me know what's been going on with him."

Fenton inwardly sighed, knowing that for now everything was okay.

"Then I have to follow him like some criminal to get any information whatsoever. Then ransack his room for possible drugs he may or may not be taking. Then to top it off I find out that the reason he's probably taking them to begin with is because of you!"

"Me?" Fenton asked, shocked. "What did I do?" Maybe Frank had said something after all.

"Maybe you pushed him too far. I don't know. All I know is what I've heard from my friends who go to college with Frank."

"And?" Fenton prodded.

"That he's seriously freaked out at school after missing one question on a pop quiz to get ready for his finals."

"That doesn't sound like Frank." Relief that was all it was.

"Like it or not, he now can't stand the thought of letting you down or he feels like a failure. Where'd he get that idea from dad?" Joe challenged, looking his father right in the eyes.

"I'm sure I have no idea.." his father said quietly, thinking about Charlie.

"Maybe mom said something." Joe suggested.

"I'll talk to her." he placated.

"Phil told me it was probably something someone inadvertently said that Frank took to heart. I wish we could find out what that something was." 'Probably all the crap that Charlie's been telling him.' Fenton thought. 'My family is falling apart in front of my eyes and I have no idea how to stop it. I need more time. I need help but I can't let my family see me this way. My career will be ruined and my family will hate me and I will never get them back. They just won't understand. I hate my father. I hate him so much. Sometimes I think my family would be better off without me. I should just end it all and be done with it. At least my family will be okay.' Then he heard Charlie in the background, 'If you do, I'll make sure everyone you know and love finds out the truth.' Fenton heard him laughing at him. Maybe he was going to go insane before he could get help. He needed to end this. Soon.

Chapter 8

Laura was sitting in a chair next to Frank reading a book when she heard a soft rustling noise. She looked up and saw Frank's hand slightly moving on the covers.

"Frank, sweetie, open your eyes." she sat down on the side of the bed and reached for the call light. By the time a nurse had paged Dr. Azure,, Frank was mumbling and trying to open his eyes.

Outside on the patio Joe kept rubbing his temples. He had a headache. Then all of a sudden his eyes flew open. "Frank!"

"What's the matter, son?"

"It's Frank. We have to get back inside." Joe answered as he made a mad dash for the door with his dad not too far behind. It always amazed Fenton that the bond between the brothers was so close that they could actually feel each others pains, and that really infuriated him to no end. Jealousy was another reason for his actions. They should be looking up to him not to each other. If Frank was waking up then things could be bad. There was one thing that could never be told. He had to make it back before Frank woke up.

HBHBHBHBHB

Frank was moaning and moving slightly on the bed when Joe rushed in followed by their dad. Joe wasn't surprised to see the doctor and the nurse there. But he went over to the bed opposite the doctor and took Frank's hand anyway. The heart monitor was beeping, showing erratic beats.

"His heart rate is extremely high." said Dr. Azure. "We're going to have to give him something to slow his heart down"

While he took the stethoscope from Frank's chest he said something to the nurse and she left. "I was hoping he would be stable enough to operate. We have to get the stint in place as soon as possible to drain the fluid."

"And if you can't get it to go down?" asked Joe, worriedly, still clutching his brother's hand.

"Then he'll most likely have a stroke or possible brain damage or…worse…"

Joe paled and looked at his brother. He shook his head and with a heaviness in his chest, whispered, "no, no, no."

"I'm going to do everything I can for your brother, Joseph. I promise." he said laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. Seeing the nurse come back in with the syringe filled with medicine that would help Frank's heart to calm down, he finished, "But now I need you all to leave for awhile so we can work on him. You can come back in a couple hours or so. Give him time to rest and give yourselves a break."

Reluctantly, Joe let go of Frank's hand and followed his teary eyed mother and, to his surprise, a calm father out the door. What was wrong with his dad? He acted like he didn't care. Maybe there was something going on with Frank and his dad after all? He heard his mother say to his dad that she was going to spend the night with Frank so if he awoke he wouldn't be alone, besides for her own piece of mind.

Later that night as Joe lay on his bed he tried to keep his emotions at bay as much as he could. If not, he felt like he was going to lose his mind. Frank was always the calm one keeping Joe's sensitive emotions from getting the best of him. But Frank wasn't here now.

"Oh, God, I miss him so much. Please help my brother be okay." Joe's tears fell from the corners of his eyes and ran down the side of his face and into his hair. "Please don't let me live without him. I believe in miracles and I know you can help my brother get well."

Joe turned over and saw his clock on his night stand showing 2:41 am. He sighed as he let the darkness of sleep envelope him. It felt like only a few moments when he felt someone shaking him and calling his name.

"Joe, wake up."

Joe opened his eyes, 'How did it get so bright in here?' he wondered. Then realized his bedroom light was on.

"Your mother just called." his dad was saying," we have to get to the hospital."

Joe could feel his heart thumping in his chest as he got out of bed and looked at the clock which said, 4 am. "Is Frank okay?"

"She told me that the doctor just came in to make his rounds and check on Frank. He wants us all down there now."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Don't jump to conclusions. He might even get better." But Joe could see that his dad seemed preoccupied about something. He decided to let it go for now. He was too worried about Frank. When they got to the hospital room they were greeted by a tired Mrs. Hardy, but she had a smile on her face.

"He's going to be alright." she said, letting the tears brim her eyes.

"What happened?" Fenton asked in a tense voice as he watched Joe go to Frank's bedside and latch onto his hand. To him, Frank's face had a lot more color to it and he looked fifty percent better. Now if he would just wake up. The door opened and in walked Dr. Azure.

"Hello, everyone." he said in a cheerful voice. "I see you are all here. I realize it's early but I thought you all would want to be here for what I have to tell you."

"Is Frank going to be okay?" asked Joe in a quiet voice.

"Frank is going to be just fine, physically."

Joe frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. Wasn't it just the drugs, or was something else going on he didn't know about. "Physically?"

"What do you mean, doctor? I thought you said he was recovering." Laura asked worriedly.

"And he is. But we have yet for him to wake up. And that's the problem. He should have been awake by now. If the swelling didn't damage a part or parts of his brain then he should make a complete recovery. The fluid and swelling have gone. I have no idea how that happened. By all rights he should have had an operation for that."

Joe stood straight up from where he was leaning over the bed softly talking to Frank.

"Can I ask about what time that was?"

"I did my rounds at 2 am and made my way in here at about a quarter to three this morning. That's about a forty five minute window from the time I knew he had swelling and found the vital monitors changed. I immediately had a cat scan done with permission from Mrs. Hardy and to our relief and amazement there was no evidence there had even been any swelling or fluid."

"How can that happen?" Laura asked skeptically.

"Well, it was there. I don't know what happened, but it was there. Now it's gone. I believe something happened, and that something just saved your son's life."

'I know exactly what happened.' Joe thought, knowingly. "Thank you, Lord, I know it was you." he whispered.

"So what now, doctor?" asked Fenton, who had an arm wrapped around his wife, looking apprehensive.

"He no longer needs the operation, so now we are just waiting for him to wake up. We'll just have to wait and see. As for the hairline fracture the cat scan also showed the skull is healing nicely. I foresee no problems with that."

"Hear that, Frank?" Joe said to his brother, amongst the relieved comments from his parents as they talked to the doctor some more. "They're just waiting for you to wake up. So you need to open your eyes big brother." Joe tried to will his brother's eyes open, but they remained closed for now. He brushed through Frank's hair with his fingers and kissed his forehead, softly talking to him to get him to wake up. "Come on, Frank. Come back to us. We love you and we need you." then in a softer voice, "I love you, and I need you, big brother."

Joe sighed, and was about to sit down in the chair. His parents had gone out with the doctor and could hear them talking out in the hall. A nurse had came up to talk to the doctor. But just then, Frank began to moan and stir, and Joe's attention was back on his brother again. Immediately he was back by the bed, this time talking more loudly.

"Come on, Frank. You can do it. Please open your eyes for me."

Joe walked over to the door to get the doctor when he overheard what the nurse was actually saying to the doctor.

"…that the blood test results came back a few minutes ago, and this is what was found." The doctor was saying something to the nurse and she left and then he assumed he heard him talking to his parents.

"What is it…" his mother's voice trailed off as they moved down the hall.

"Oh no. He just found out about the drugs." he said to himself. Joe went back over to Frank and placed a hand over his. Just then Frank's hand began to move beneath Joe's fingers. Joe grinned and said, "Yes! Come on, Frank! Open your eyes!"

Frank's head hurt. He felt like he was underwater and trying to see through fog at the same time. He could hear a voice but did not recognize it. Then things got brighter and eventually became more alert. He could now hear Joe's concerned and hopeful voice begging him to open his eyes. He hurt something awful, but he had to comfort his brother. He sounded anxious to Frank and it worried him.

"Too bright…" he managed to say around a thick tongue.

Joe turned off the overhead light. "Is that better, Frank?" Frank nodded his head and winced as he found that was a bad mistake as it made his head pound to the point where he thought it would explode. He was hurting so much it made him nauseated.

"Frank? How are you feeling? You need me to get the doctor?" Joe asked as he still had a hold of Frank's hand and with his free hand lightly ran his fingers over his brother's brow, brushing off the stray strands of dark brown hair that fell out from underneath the bandages around his head.

"No. I'll be fine. Shouldn't have moved my head."

Frank felt the comfort Joe was giving. It felt good, but he wasn't used to it. Oh, sometimes Joe did his best to comfort him, but this was more intense than before. He sensed there was something different. His mind was beginning to clear more and his eyes slowly focused on things in the room. Then realization set in and his eyes widened. He was in the hospital! How could he let that happen? He closed his eyes. His breathing began to labor. His exams! Everything he worked for. His father would be furious. He'd fail his tests and then his dad would take it out on him. Then his eyes flew open. The pills! I can't let anyone find them. What did he do with them? Oh, his head hurt. He closed his eyes again. He heard his brother talking to him and moving away from him. Was he mad at him?

"What's the matter, Joe?" he couldn't open his eyes just yet. It hurt too bad.

He heard things being moved around and water trickling in a cup.

"I'm worried about you. Here, drink this. It's just water."

Frank slowly opened his eyes. He could hear the pounding of his head in his ears. Joe helped him to sit up a little and take a sip of the room temperature water.

"Are you sure that's all?" Frank asked hesitantly. He knew by the look on his brother's face there was more to it. Did Joe know?

Chapter 9

"Are you up to talking a little?" Joe looked closely at Frank's face and saw anxiety, apprehension, and… was that…fear? "Maybe we should wait till later. You look tired."

Frank shook his head very slowly this time. "What's on your mind?"

Joe hesitated a bit. He gazed down at the floor and looked back up.

"I found the drugs, Frank."

Frank tried to look shocked. He didn't know why he was playing innocent. "What drugs?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Frank." Joe challenged. "The amphetamines."

There was a period of anxious silence.

"Oh." he gave in, suddenly too tired to argue, as he slouched down on the bed more.

"Why, Frank?" worried blue eyes searching out defeated brown ones. All of a sudden everything became too much and Frank broke down. Joe took Frank in his arms, mindful of the IV in the back of Frank's hand, and held him till he stopped crying.

"Why didn't you trust me enough to come to me to begin with? What's so bad in your life that you had to turn to drugs to deal with it?"

"You wouldn't understand." Frank leaned back on the bed. "How can I protect you if I drag you in on this with me? You can't know. It will be alright." Frank's eyes pleaded earnestly.

"Protect me from what?" Joe was thoroughly confused now. He thought it was more or less about his parents. Now he wasn't so sure. One thing after the other had led to him thinking it was more than just drugs.

"I can't tell you."

"If you think you're not good enough for mom and dad, that's bull. They'll love you no matter what."

"Leave it alone, Joe. Please," he pleaded. "I… you can't know." as tears fell down his face. This was definitely bigger than what Joe imagined.

"What is going on, Frank? Talk to me." He didn't like the defeated picture he was seeing in front of him. This was not his brother, and he wanted him back so bad.

At that moment Laura burst into the room in anger. Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying and both Frank and Joe noticed that their dad wasn't with her.

"What's the matter, mom? Where's dad?" Joe asked.

Laura was about to answer him when she noticed Frank.

"Frank! You're awake! How are you feeling baby?" she asked softly smoothing Frank's hair back. Now Frank understood why Joe always complained about the hair thing. Sometimes it was okay, sometimes it was just annoying.

"I'm a little tired, but I'll live." Laura turned to Joe.

"Joe please go home. I have to talk to your brother." Joe was about to respond when his mother cut him off. "Joe, please. I need you to go home. I will talk to you later."

Stunned by the turn of events, Joe hesitated a minute.

"Go on. I'll be home as soon as I can." There was a pleading hurt look in her eyes. Joe had no choice but to obey. He kissed his mother before he headed for the door.

"See you later, Frank."

"Yeah, bye."

Joe went out the door but he had no intentions of leaving. There was something going on and he was bound and determined to find out what it was. He didn't shut the door all the way, hoping his mom didn't notice. He listened as his mother began to speak.

"I just learned some very disturbing news." his mom cried.

"Mom…"

"No. Let me finish. I know I haven't been the greatest mother, but I have always tried to be the best I can."

"You are a great mom."

"I appreciate that. But the doctor just got the results of a couple tests and I am having a hard time thinking, If I am such a great mom as you put it, why didn't I notice these things going on before now?"

"What things?" Joe could hear the fear in his voice.

"You've been taking drugs for one thing."

"I…"

"Let me finish. I think it may have something to do with your father. Am I right?"

Joe stood with bated breath. He knew things were going to get uncomfortable. He listened and heard the covers rustle some.

"Now , I've had my suspicions lately, but didn't have any proof to come right out and accuse him of anything. Mainly because I just thought you two were having problems like most teens and their parents. I thought it would blow over. But your attitude around him has changed, that much I noticed, and that you've been afraid of him more so as time went on. He's gotten more tougher with you than usual. I have talked to the doctor today and he agreed to one more test. It was before you woke up earlier."

Joe stood at the door hardly daring to breath. This was something new. He hadn't expected that their father was the cause of something more than just leaning on Frank for better grades. His heart was beating faster and his breathing was halting.

"What test was that, mom?"

"For…" she had paused, obviously not wanting to continue, but finally said. "rape."

Joe's eyes went wide and he looked through the crack in the door. He watched Frank's face go pale and he was clearly frightened, almost panicky.

"He touched you, hasn't he?"

Frank reluctantly gave in. Obviously it was out in the open now. He gave a tiny nod and asked, "Where is he?"

"The doctor called the police when I went to go for coffee earlier. He knew your father was coming and when we went to his office a few minutes ago, the police were there waiting for him. They just needed the results of the tests to confirm what we suspected."

Frank frowned, not understanding, "But dad didn't rape me. How can they arrest him for that?"

"Because they suspected him of doing something, but, in order for them to get him to confess to anything, they had to have a actual test done and then give him the opportunity to confess to a lesser charge if that was the case. The tests showed a DNA match from the files at the police station that he had been molesting you. His DNA should not have been anywhere near the lower half of your body. Molesting is bad enough, but thank God he didn't rape you."

"What did dad do then? Where is he? He's going to kill me!" Frank's breath was labored and he shook all over.

"Shhh, sweetie. Calm down. This isn't good for you to get all upset." his mother said as she held him tight. "He's not going to be coming anywhere near you. He's in jail."

"He's got enough money to get himself out."

"Chief Collig and Officer Riley know what's been going on now. It was a shock to them but they are determined to do everything they can to protect you."

Frank eyed her dubiously.

"Why didn't you say anything, honey?" Laura asked as she still held Frank in her arms.

"Because," he broke down and softly cried, "he threatened to do the same thing to Joe if I told anyone."

Joe was seething. How could their father do this? He couldn't stand it any longer. Angry and appalled, he stormed into the room, startling both Frank and his mother.

"You should've said something, Frank. They would've put him in jail sooner and you wouldn't have had this done to you for so long." His hands were clenching and unclenching and his face was beat red with uncontrolled anger.

"Who would've believed me, Joe? The only reason he was arrested at all this time was because mom suspected something and they actually took an exam on me. He's got too big a reputation for me to say anything against him."

"This time? You mean you tried before to tell the police?"

"Yes. But believe me, I paid for it. And to keep on talking, he would've just gotten more pissed and then there would be no telling what he would have done. I told you I had to protect you, Joe."

Joe ran over to his brother and held him close. "Oh Frank, I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"I would do it all over again if I had to."

Then Joe sat up and looked at Frank, confusion on his face. "Then why the drugs? Amphetamines aren't going to make you forget what dad's been doing to you."

"I figured if I did good enough he'd be proud of me and leave me alone. I had to work through the night a lot just to ace the tests. But nothing but the drugs seemed to help. Then I had to keep upping the dosage because I was quickly becoming immune to them and then I couldn't quit. The depression became so bad that at times I just wanted to end it all, but when ever I thought about it, I couldn't leave you."

"How long has this been going on?" Joe felt sick as he asked this.

"Less than a year. When I first started college. I can't for the life of me understand why he'd do this now."

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize it." his mom said, tears falling down her cheeks.

Joe had gotten up and moved over to the window, trying to absorb the horrific scene playing out before him.

"I'm the one who was suppose to be the observant one. I'm really sorry, Frank." He thought it kind of ironic that his dad should have scolded him for not doing something that he was afraid of everyone finding out.

Frank just looked at his hands. He felt embarrassed and worthless. A tear slipped silently down his cheek.

Chapter 10

Joe wanted some alone time with his brother. He felt that Frank needed this time to get stuff off his chest before he exploded. He turned around to face his mother.

"Mom, can you get us some coffee and a hot chocolate for me?"

"Sure." Laura said, sensing the need for them to be alone. "Maybe I'll check out the gift shop first if you don't mind."

"Thanks, mom." Joe smiled gratefully at her.

"I'll be back in a while, sweetie." Laura said as she gave Frank a hug.

As soon as their mom left, Joe immediately went over to his brother and sat down with him on the bed and enveloped him in a soft embrace and placed a whisper of a kiss on his cheek. He felt him stiffen at the touch but then he relaxed just as fast. Joe sat back and looked at him.

"I feel so worthless. That's how he makes me feel." tears welling up in his eyes.

Joe placed his hand on Frank's cheek and gently turned his face up to his. "Frank, look at me." When he knew he had his attention, he continued, "You did nothing wrong, and you are not worthless. You are the most intelligent, confident, and strongest person I know. What dad did to you was, so…so, wrong. He had no right to even make you think that you deserved it. _He_ is worthless. And I hope he rots in prison forever for what he did to you."

"But I feel so dirty, and no matter how much I try I can't get rid of it." he whispered so low Joe almost didn't hear, as Frank laid his head back down.

Alarm bells were going off in Joe's head. For a fleeting second, he sensed what his brother implied and it scared him to no end.

"Frank, listen to me." he once again made his brother turn to look at him. "Please don't do anything stupid. We'll get you the help you need. You can't leave me. I know you hurt, but I need you. Please, big brother, don't do anything. Let us help you. Okay?"

Frank's soulful, pain filled brown eyes met Joe's worried and terrified blue ones. Frank knew he couldn't leave his brother. He couldn't bring his baby brother that much hurt, but more than that, he couldn't bear to leave his brother. He was too selfish and he loved and needed Joe too much. Everyone else he could do without. But to die and leave his baby brother behind was unthinkable. No, he would try his best for the one person that meant the world to him.

"I promise, Joe. But I can't do this by myself."

"I'll be there for you always, big bro. I would never leave you. I'll do my best to help you." he gave an encouraging smile. Since Frank had visibly calmed down a lot just being in his embrace, the fear Joe felt constricting his heart was slowly letting go. He could see that Frank was exhausted and he himself was tired and nauseated. He eased his brother back on the bed and made him comfortable. Joe touched his hand accidentally as he was straightening the covers, and Frank pulled his hand away from the touch. It had just occurred to him that Frank had never had a physical contact with anyone in a long time. Why hadn't he seen it before?

"Frank?"

Frank opened his eyes to look at his brother. "Yes."

He sat back on the bed, facing Frank.

"Did I ever do or say anything…"

"No!" before Joe could get any farther. "Joe, if anything, you were the one that kept me sane. You were always there for me when things got to be too much. You were the one constant thing in my life I could count on. If not for you, I'd even have abandoned our friends."

Joe frowned, then was angry. How dare his dad make Frank feel inferior to anyone.

"Remember, Frank, you're not worthless."

"I feel like it." he whispered.

"You'll be okay. Everything will get better, and you'll get your confidence back. I'll make sure of that. I won't let you down." he said with a grin.

Frank let a small smile play over his lips at his little brother's attempt at lightening the mood. Then his smile faltered.

"What's the matter?"

Frank was quiet for a minute and sighed and looked straight ahead.

"Dad molested me but he never raped me. He said he was saving that for my graduation present, and if I didn't graduate on purpose just so he couldn't give me my "present", he'd give it to you." tears now running down his face.

Joe was horror stricken. God, what must the terrors his brother have gone through to even make it through each day to survive.

Joe sat closer and held out his arms in a question to Frank for a hug, after the hand display earlier. Frank slowly nodded and let himself be enveloped in Joe's safe and muscular embrace.

"You don't even have to ask. I trust you with my life baby brother. So don't take it personal if I jerk away from your touch sometimes. I love you. It will never be about you." They stayed that way for awhile, comfortable to just be near one another after not having this pleasure in some time.

After a few more minutes their mom came in carrying two coffees and a hot chocolate. Joe got up as their mother put the drinks on the bedside stand.

"How are you feeling, honey?" she asked Frank as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Better, now that it's just us. Is dad really in custody now?" Frank wanted to know.

"The police took him when we were in Dr. Azure's office. I haven't called down there to find out what's happening yet." Laura started for the phone. "Maybe I'd better do that now." Before she went, Joe asked her a question.

"Mom, how did dad react to being accused of what he did to Frank?"

"He said he didn't rape your brother. But he didn't deny the fact that he was molested."

"He didn't deny it?" Joe asked, incredulously.

"He didn't accept the charges, but he no longer denied it either. He just asked for his lawyer." her eyes hard and cold with rage. Any love she'd had, had been duly quenched by her husband's despicable and disgusting acts toward her son. Then her mood changed to one of apology as she told Joe to go to the nurses station because he was needed there. Confused, Joe slowly walked out the door and down the hall. When he saw the nurse's station, he saw his friends there also.

Chet Morton, who had been their friend since they were 4 and 5. Chet was a stout person. Not flabby, but with a massive amount of muscle, with sandy brown hair and brown eyes, who loved to eat. Very loyal and honest, he was always a faithful friend. Biff Hooper, Joe's best friend, next to his brother, also with blond hair and light blue eyes, stood at 6'2" and 210 lbs. and very much all muscle. He played tight-end in football and was very protective of the Hardy's. But he thought the world and all of his best friend, Joe. He would do anything for him. In fact he had let it be known to a very few people in an investigation of a case they were on, where a teacher had tried to seduce Joe along with a few other students, which the teacher ended up dead, that he was in love with him, and even though Joe had not shared his feelings, he remained a good friend. Their immediate circle of friends did not know. It was Joe that decided that they shouldn't. Only Frank knew. Tony Prito, was Italian. He was olive skinned with black hair and dark eyes. He stood 6' 1", was lean and slightly muscular. He worked at his father's restaurant, Mr. Pizza. He was a faithful friend and didn't hesitate to be there for the brother's when he was needed. Phil also stood with them.

"Hi guys." Joe greeted them. "Frank won't be home for a few more days."

"What happened?" Chet asked. "The only way we even knew you guys were here was because we went to see you and Frank and after no one answered the door, your neighbor said an ambulance came by the house."

"Yeah, so we figured you'd be here." Tony said.

"We just didn't know which one of you." Biff said. Joe didn't miss the relieved look on his friend's face. He knew Biff would have been worried sick if was him. Even though he didn't share Biff's feelings for him, it was a comfortable relationship. Biff said he would never push the issue, and Joe believed him. He paused a bit, looking at his friends.

"Frank has a skull fracture. Not too serious, in fact he's healing nicely. But enough to keep him here for a few more days."

"Oh, my God. Who did this to him? We'll go take care of him." said Biff. Joe smiled slightly at his friend's over enthusiasm. Then it faulterd as he said, "His nightstand at home."

"What?" they all chorused. Joe sighed.

"He fell. Listen, guys, can I get you to come over to the house after six o'clock tonight? I need to talk to you, but not here. Something…" Joe closed his eyes and continued, "unthinkable happened." He slowly opened them again and his friends were agreeing and telling him they'd be there for the brothers. He thanked them and they left, all except for Phil. He turned to Joe quickly.

"Did they find the drugs in his system?"

Joe looked down at the floor. "Yeah." then looked Phil in the eye. "But there's more to it than what we thought."

"Worse?"

"Way worse."

Phil just nodded his head.

"I'd let you see him, but I don't know how he'd react right now to visitors. If you can wait one minute." Joe said as he held up a fore finger to Phil. "I'll see if he wants to see you, okay?"

"Maybe I should wait till later." not really meaning it because he really did want to see his friend.

"Nah, I'll be right back."

Two minutes later Joe came back out of the room. Phil looked up expectantly. Joe shook his head apologetically. "Not right now. I kind of figured he didn't, but just in case, because it was you, I had to ask." Phil put a hand up.

"That's okay. I'll come back when he's more comfortable. I'll see you later." he gave an encouraging smile and walked off down the hall.

Chapter 11

Joe bit his lip and thought about his dad. Anger seethed inside him and he pounded a fist against the wall, as tears formed in his eyes. His brother had went through hell to protect him and he was bound and determined to help him through this. A soft voice spoke behind him, startling him out of his thoughts.

"May I be of help?"

Joe turned around and just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"You look like you could use someone to talk to."

It was then that Joe noticed the name tag on her blouse. It read Kimberly, Assistant Chaplin. She was two inches shorter than him with soft brown wavy hair and transparent blue eyes. She seemed to be in her early twenties.

"I don't know…" he broke off. She put a hand gently on his upper arm and said, "Would you like to come with me? I know a place we can talk. It will be private."

She seemed nice enough, and she was a chaplain. Joe nodded, thinking if he got some of this off his chest he could focus better and it would help him be better equipped in dealing with Frank. So he let himself be led down the hall and to the first floor where Kimberly's office was.

After laying everything at Kim's feet, as she insisted he call her, she sat stunned as the words began to sink in. She wasn't into her profession long enough to have been through the difficult cases yet. Real life was a whole lot different than paper and words. She knew there was a lot of evil in the world, she just hadn't dealt with them yet. She collected her thoughts while she eyed the blond youth in front of her.

"I want to thank you for trusting in me enough to share this. I know how difficult this must be for you. I can also see how very close you and your brother are."

"Yeah, we're very close. He's going to need a lot of help. I guess they'll appoint him a psychiatrist. I just want my brother back. I miss him so much." the pain in his eyes very evident.

"I can help you if you'll let me. Can you come back tonight or maybe tomorrow morning? I would like to pray about this and get back to you."

"Sure. Probably in the morning if that's okay?"

"Excellent! That would be great. My office is open at nine. I will be looking forward to seeing you." she said with determination in her eyes.

Hope had found a way in his heart and he knew he had to come back. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to let this girl be of assistance to him to bringing back his brother. She smiled warmly at him and he felt a strange sense of security in those pale blue eyes.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHB

It was Wednesday morning and it was cloudy and rainy as Joe woke from his sleep. He'd remembered going home so that he'd be there for the meeting with his friends. He'd told them everthing so they'd be prepared for what ever emotional tirade Frank through at them, so they didn't take it personal. Then as his friends left, he'd relieved his mom at the hospital so she could go home and rest. He'd stayed in his brother's room on the extra bed that was vacant. He'd wanted to be there for him in case of nightmares, and there were some. A few he'd headed off before they got too bad, and one that was intense enough to have a nurse give him a sedative. Joe hated seeing his brother like this. He also felt that all the psychiatric help in the world wouldn't help him. Not, anyway, being whole again. He needed to see Kimberly. He had to talk to her. He also knew she wouldn't be in till 9:00am. It was only 7:20 and his brother was still sleeping. He looked somehow older that his twenty years. 'And why shouldn't he?' he thought. 'He's been through hell and back.' A hell his father put him through. Joe was so angry he just wanted to hit things. He couldn't let his famous temper get the best of him, though. Not here anyway. There was an hour and a half left till Kim came in and so he went to take advantage of letting out his frustrations at the local gym. By the time he'd gotten done knocking the stuffing out of a punching bag, he was sweaty, emotionally drained, and exhausted. He took a shower and headed back to the hospital.

"Hey." Joe said softly as he stepped into Frank's room and saw that he was awake.

"Hey yourself, little brother." Frank smiled. "I woke up and no one was here."

Immediately Joe felt guilty for leaving his brother alone. In three long strides he was at his brother's side and sat down on the bed and gave Frank a hug. He felt Frank tense up at his touch and then lean against him with a hug of his own.

"I'm sorry, I went to the gym to work out my frustrations. Guess I should've left you a note."

Frank sat back on the bed. He was tired and feeling depressed. He knew it was the aftereffects of the drugs. He wondered briefly how long it would take him to get over it.

"That's okay, Joe. I'm fine now. Now that you're here."

"What's wrong, Frank?" asked Joe, sensing his brother's apprehension.

Frank looked at Joe. He saw that he was worried and he didn't want to cause him any further grief. So he shook his head and said, "Nothing."

Joe narrowed his eyes and studied Frank for awhile. He knew it wouldn't be good for him to keep things bottled up just to protect everyone else. He could see that his brother was a little paler than yesterday and he was concerned about the gaunt look on his face and the sunkeness of his eyes.

"It will help if you get it off your chest, you know." Joe prodded. He heard Frank sigh.

"I keep… expecting…" Frank faultered, his eyes tearing up. Joe put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, letting him know he wasn't alone.

"Expecting what?" he urged.

"Dad to show up." Frank finished. His whole body started to tremble at the thought of his father touching him. Joe, not knowing what to say to him to make him feel better, looked at the clock. It was now 9:14.

"Frank," he laid a hand on top of Frank's shaking arm. "it will get better. Dad will never touch you again."

"I feel like a house of cards," Frank said, turning haunted eyes on Joe. "and at any time, just the slightest breeze is going to make me fall, and I'll never be me again."

Joe sucked in his breath. He had to see Kim. He didn't know what to do to make it better. All he knew was that he was desperate for things to start turning around. To see hope at the end of the tunnel.

"Oh, bro." Joe hugged his brother. "I won't let that happen. I have to go see someone." he pulled back to look at those sad, pain-filled eyes, and he couldn't take it. "But I will be back. I wouldn't be going if it wasn't important."

But in Frank's mind, he took it as rejection, and pulled back quickly.

"Well, if you can't be with me anymore I won't keep you. I'm a pitiful mess and you don't need to be around someone like me. You need to be with your friends having fun. Not babysitting a shell of a human being."

Joe, dumbstruck by the turn of events, sat there, trying to understand. Then comprehension dawned on him.

"Oh Frank. I'm not leaving you becase of the way you are. I have to see somebody about helping you. I love you Frank. I would never leave you."

But Frank didn't look convinced. He just shrugged his shoulders and turned over and pulled the covers up over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't want to be here. But I will be back. I need to talk to this person. It's for you, Frank." Joe quickly turned and ran out the door after firmly planting a kiss on his brother's cheek and squeezing his shoulder to show support. He ran all the way to Kim's office.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Kim had found herself going over the conversation she'd just had with Joe the night before. She had phoned the head Chaplain and discussed some of the prominent parts, leaving out things that were confidential to her client. She wanted to know more indepth things that would biblically help in repairing some of the damage done by the brother's father. After getting some facts, she then began to look up scripture verses that pertained to the situation. Once she had done that, she collected her thoughts. She knew she had a few minutes until she opened her office. She began to pray.

'Dear Lord, I know that You understand the stuation that is going on with Frank and his father. I call on You for help now. Frank needs You and so does his father. But right now I need your Spirit to minister to Frank and ease his fears. Let him know that You are with him and to heal his hurts and pains. Bring to him the peace that only You can give beyond all understanding and reason. Calm his fears so that he can let You work in his life. Give me the right words to say to Joe when he comes to see me. He's looking for answers. Talk to him through me so he can find within himself the strength he needs to make it through this and to call on You himself. Amen."

Chapter 12

Kim was organizing the papers on her desk when there was a knock on the door. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 9:20. "Come in." she said, cheerily.

The door opened and Joe stepped into the room.and quickly closed the door and came over to Kim's desk.

"Hello, Joe. Sit down." she gestured with her hand to one of the leather stuffed chairs in front of the desk. He nodded.

"So what's going through your mind, Joe?" Kim came around and sat down in the other chair next to Joe.

"Can you help my brother?" he asked anxiously. He was breathing hard, and she wondered if he ran all the way to her office.

"I need to ask you a few questions first and we can take it from there. Okay?"

"Okay." he nodded.

"Great." she smiled. "First of all, how's your brother doing?"

"He's not good. I just left him and he thought I was leaving him because I didn't want to be with him. I told him I was going to see someone. But he didn't believe me. I don't know what to do."

For the next two hours, Joe sat and listened to Kim. He listened as she explained the love of God and how that love could set them free. That he could find healing and salvation. He was enthralled by the amount of information she knew. Scripture after scripture led him to a place of a higher faith that he never knew he could have. By the time he was ready to leave, Joe felt like a whole new person as he stepped out of Kim's office. He was happier than he had ever felt in his life, but at the same time very worried about his brother. Maybe if he told Frank about his visit with Kim then he'd want to talk with her too.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHB

"Joe, this doesn't make any sense to me." Ever practical and logical, Frank didn't see the need to make such a commitment as he had always thought of God as one who, if you were a good person, you'd go to heaven and if you were bad, you'd go to some other place. He didn't even know if he believed in hell. But at the moment he didn't want to be bothered by it, thinking he had bigger problems to solve - such as a trial against his dad and the emotional and physical scars all this left on him. "…but if this is something you want," he continued, "you know I'll support you in whatever you do." with a smile he took Joe's hand and gave it a little squeeze to say he had meant it.

With a smile of his own, Joe nodded, dejectedly. He knew he would just have to pray about it. The last thing he wanted to do was to make Frank think he was shoving religion down his throat.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked instead.

"Better. My head doesn't hurt as much anymore. And now that I know dad is in a place where he can't hurt me, I feel so much better. Actually, relieved. I'm just so scared he's going to get out." his eyes had an almost panicked look in them.

Joe touched his shoulder and Frank turned to look at him.

"Not going to happen, big bro."

Frank gave a warm smile and burrowed further in the bed. Joe pulled his covers up around him. "Tired?"

"Yes. I want to take a nap before mom gets here."

"Okay. I'll be back later."

"Hey, why aren't you in school?" Frank asked, as he noticed the time.

"Mom said I didn't have to go this week. I think she knew I wouldn't do all that well anyway. Make-ups later will be better than getting bad grades for not being able to concentrate." Joe smiled. "Go to sleep. I'll see you later, okay?"

" 'Kay." Frank closed his eyes and drifted off before Joe even left the room.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

At the police station unknown to the brothers, their dad had gotten out on a technicality. Now he was sitting in Chief Ezra Collig's office. Collig had been chief of police since Fenton had first started his own detective agency when the boys were only babies. They had become somewhat rivals in the business, but Fenton had proved himself worthy in his skills and eventually Collig and Officer Con Riley, another of Bayport's finest, who stood 5'9", had dirty dishwater blond hair, and average build, began to trust the young detective. Con also had become fast friends with Frank and Joe and always did his best to look out for them. Today, however, they were thrown into an emotional spin as the man who sat before them was as much of a stranger as any joe on the street.

Disappointment did not begin to describe the way they felt at the moment. But now as Fenton sat in front of the chief's desk, furious was a better word. Con had gone back to his office and Collig was standing behind his desk, trying to control his temper.

"I don't know how you got out, Fenton, but, I hope they fry you."

"They're still my family. I have a right to see them."

"Yeah, from behind bars. You didn't even deny the fact that you molested your own son. For what? Some sick pleasure?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never did anything. Frank misbehaved, so I punished him. Now he's thought up these charges against me and cry child abuse for some reason. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Frank didn't press any charges. Your wife did. Apparently she has been suspicious of you for awhile but couldn't prove anything till now."

"Laura did this? I knew she was surprised at what was going on, but I didn't know she would do this to me without proof. I need to talk to her." Fenton said angrily, standing up so fast he almost knocked his chair over.

"You keep away." Ezra pointed his finger at Fenton. "There's a restraining order on you. So stay away from her and your sons. I mean it, Fenton. I will put you in jail so fast you won't know what hit you."

"I didn't do anything!"

"What do you mean, you didn't do anything? We got it straight from the horse's mouth, so to speak, what you did to him. Apparently he was too scared to say anything before. But we got a report from the doctor that says they took a rape exam. He may not have been raped, but they did DNA testing that says he was molested. And from the DNA files, it looks like you are a perfect match. I don't know how you got out, but I'm not giving up on that kid of yours. He needs protection, and by God he's gonna get it."

"I didn't do anything!" Fenton shouted, repeating himself. He was furious that he'd been caught and could tell that Charlie was waiting to surface. He had to get out of there.

Con Riley stuck his head in the door. "Is everything okay in here, Chief?"

Collig took in a deep breath. "Yes, but hold on a minute." He then turned back to Fenton. "You'd better be back for the trial. That's all I've got to say. Get out of my sight before I site you for loitering!" he roared.

When Fenton left, Ezra told Riley to follow him for the next two hours and see that he didn't get anywhere near Laura and the boys. As soon as Fenton had left, he sat at his desk and sighed loudly, dreading making one phone call - telling the boys and their mother that Fenton was indeed out of jail.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Joe had went home to find his bible. He'd found it tucked away in the back of a drawer. He'd never really read it. But now it intrigued him. He had to know more. There were a lot of questions going through his mind. Could God really help? Did He even care? Most importantly - How was God going to get them through this? His mom had left for the hospital when he got home, so he told her he'd come by later and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs. Now he was trying to look up the verses that Kim had given him in his bible. About an hour later the phone rang.

"Joe?"

"Hey, Chief."

"Joe, is your mother there?"

"No, she left a while ago to be with Frank. I think he's going to be getting out in a couple of days." Joe said enthusiastically.

Collig grinned knowing that it was hard on the brothers when something happened to them to land them in the hospital, but was overjoyed at the prospect of them coming home and being together. Neither boy fared so well on their own when the other was sick or hurt. But his grin faded when he remembered the reason for the call. He cleared his throat, "Joe, I uh….I've got some bad news."

There was silence on the other end for a minute. Then Joe asked, "He's out isn't he?", in a whisper so low Collig almost didn't catch it.

"Yes he is, son. He just stepped out my door. Denying everything of course. But don't worry, I've got officer Riley following him for the next couple of hours to make sure he doesn't try and get in touch with you."

"Frank was right. He found a way around the system. Thanks Chief for warning us. I think I'll go to the hospital now."

"I'm sorry, Joe. Don't worry. If he tries anything he'll be back in jail so fast it'll make his head spin. I let him know that."

Joe's head was reeling. How would Frank take the news? What was his mother going to do? Should he talk to Kim?

"Joe, are you there?"

"Huh? Oh, ya. Sorry Chief. I'll call you right away if anything happens."

"Well, you guys be on the alert. I'll see who I can get to be on guard at the hospital. And Joe?"

"Yes."

"I think he could be real dangerous. Just be careful."

"I will."

Chapter 13

When Joe stepped into room 316, he saw his mother reading a magazine and Frank watching TV, contentment on his face. What he wouldn't give to keep that there.

"Hi, little brother." Frank smiled.

"Hi, Frank." Joe tried to smile.

Immediately Frank took in the face that a wide variety of emotions flicked across. A couple of them was fear and anger. Joe chastised himself for not pulling himself together first before coming in. But he was never good at that. Frank was a great deal better at it. Well, used to be, anyway. Joe again cursed his father.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked, becoming slightly agitated.

His mother looked up at him and she too had put the magazine down and was waiting for a reply. Joe eyed Frank for a minute and swallowed hard. How was he going to break this to him? For the first time within a year Frank was secure in the knowledge that he was safe. Now with two small words, he was going to shatter that security. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and took Frank's hand in his.

"He's out." he said simply. He heard his mother give a startled cry, as he looked at his brother worriedly. Frank was too quiet. He was staring at his hands cupped together on his lap. He thought his brother was too shocked to do anything. Then very slowly he could make out the shaking. Small at first, then turning into full blown tremors. The fear in Frank's eyes when he finally looked up at him was enough to send shivers down his spine. He looked at his mom and saw anger.

"I'm going to make a phone call. Look after your brother." She then went over to Frank and gave him a hug. "You'll be fine sweetie. I'll make sure of it." Then headed out the door.

Joe turned around and leaned back on the bed and pulled Frank into him. He cuddled with him until the shaking subsided.

"I knew it."

Joe almost didn't hear him.

"What?"

"I knew it. I knew he'd find a way out of it."

"You don't know that. He still has to go through the trial."

"He's out isn't he?"

"But that doesn't mean he'll get away with everything."

Frank snorted. "You just don't get it. You don't see him when he's different. He'll find a way out. He's the best in his field."

"Frank, he's not God. Dad may be able to pull a lot of strings, but, he can't escape the law."

"He got out didn't he?" Frank emphasized his words. "Then he'll come after me." Then a horrified look came over his face. "He'll come after _you_. He said if I ever told, he'd come after you. Why did I listen to everyone? Why couldn't I just keep my big mouth shut?"

"Hold on, big brother. You don't know what he's going to do. You needed to say something so he'd get what he deserves. You can't go on living like this, for your own peace of mind. He's going down, and I'm going to help put him there."

Frank shook his head, still unconvinced. "He'll find a way."

"Then we'll just have to find a way, too." determination in his voice and on his face. He was not about to let Frank think for a moment that he was alone.

Frank turned over slightly and held onto Joe, enjoying the comfort of his presence, and Joe tightened his grip on him. It was Joe's turn to scare the monsters away. Only this time the monster was their own father.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Fenton stalked down to the cab he'd called, that sat at the curb outside the police station. He could sense Charlie in the background and he was getting angry. He couldn't believe Frank had told. He told him what would happen if he did, and now he knew Charlie wanted revenge. The more he thought about it the angrier he became. If Frank didn't believe him before, he was going to believe him now. He knew Charlie would take over. But he was going to have to wait and bide his time because he had caught Con following him before he even left the station. As subtle as Con was trying to be, he was no match for Fenton. He smiled to himself as he thought about ditching the officer. Charlie had a plan.

Chapter 14

Unknown to anyone else though, there was someone else watching from another vehicle. He had been put away by Fenton two years ago. He was the biggest drug lord in the country at that time. No one had dared messed with him and to be caught at a family barbeque on his son's first birthday was just too humiliating for words. Fenton Hardy was going down. Being in the drug scene he had ample knowledge of all kinds of drugs and he had been planning this for a long time. A little here, a little there, this particular drug ate away at Fenton's ability to rationally think straight, and intensified his feelings, fears and vises. He'd been messing with Fenton's mind now for over a year and was immensely enjoying watching the havoc he reeked on his family. Especially the part about the deteriorated relationship between father and son. His own son wanting nothing to do with him because of knowing about his past. So it was slightly intoxicating for him to witness this special treat. He had recently been arrested for drug trafficking again, but it was an easy escape. Now he was out to take his final revenge. Of course he had no way of knowing about Charlie. No way of knowing that mental illness lurked in the skeletons of Fenton's closet. He began to follow the detective. This time as Charlie was trying to emerge, Fenton never noticed.

HBHBHBHBHB

Joe had left to go to Phil's after Frank went to sleep. He wondered where his mother went. He was almost scared of the look in her eyes when she'd left the hospital earlier. 'I hope she doesn't do anything stupid.' he thought. 'We don't need her doing something to land herself in jail. What would me and Frank do?'

The doctor had come in earlier and told Joe that he'd be releasing him in a day or two. Frank would be more comfortable at home in his own bed. But then a frown marred Joe's handsome features. His bright sapphire eyes narrowed as he thought of his dad. 'He better not show up if he knows what's good for him.'

"So, how is Frank doing?" asked Phil as he and Joe sat at the kitchen table each with a sandwich, chips and a soda in front of them.

"Scared." Joe answered as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"I don't blame him." Phil said. He took a drink of his cherry coke. "Where is your dad?"

"Out. Can you believe it? So much for our lovely justice system. Frank knew all along dad would get around the law. Guess he was right. Now he's not only scared for himself, but he's also worried about me. One more thing he shouldn't have to be worried about."

"He thinks what your dad did to him, he'll do to you?"

"Oh yeah! Dad threatened him with it."

"Great. And with the amphetamines in his system, he'll also be paranoid."

"I just wish I knew where dad was right now."

"What if he goes to the hospital?"

"There's a restraining order on him. All the good it'll do."

"How'd he get so bad, Joe?"

Joe looked at Phil with a frown on his face.

"I don't know. I think it's been getting worse for awhile now. I guess I haven't noticed that much because he never did anything to me. Course, Frank never complained to me about anything that was happening, either. I'd just noticed recently in the last few weeks that his mood has changed and he hardly ever ate anything."

"Yeah, that's probably about the time he started taking the drugs. I noticed how thin he is." Phil said as he finished his sandwich.

Joe took a bite of his sandwich and drank some soda before continuing.

"Yeah, me too. I hope he'll be okay. Damnit, he should have said something!"

"He was afraid for you. You would do the same for him."

"I know." Joe thoughtfully said. He looked around. So where is _your_ dad?"

"He's away at a convention for his job. He doesn't want me to tell anyone cause he doesn't like me being home alone to begin with. He's having a hard time letting go of being the protective parent since mom died. I mean, I'm almost twenty years old and he still acts like I'm ten."

"Well, at least _your_ dad still loves you."

"Maybe something's wrong with your dad, Joe."

Joe snorted. "You think?"

"No, seriously. Your dad's been great up till a few months ago, that you know of."

"What are you getting at? All I know is that he's been a sorry excuse of a human being to Frank. What would posses him to be like that?"

"Mental illness?" Phil suggested.

"All of a sudden? I don't buy it. I can't even imagine what Frank was going through this past year. I don't know if he'll ever be the same again." Joe said, as he stood to help Phil clear away the dishes from the table.

"It might be worth your while to look into it, though."

"Oh, I'm gonna look into it, alright."  
"I could help if you want." Phil said, hopefully.

Joe noticed that Phil was really wanting to be included in helping his friends and he smiled at Phil and said. "I'd like that."

"Would your aunt know of any family illnesses?"

"I'm not sure. She's not even around for me to ask, nor do I know a number where I can reach her. Not that she'd be much help. We don't get along anyway, and she's always been kinda hush-hush about their past."

"Like there was something she was hiding?"

"Maybe, I don't know. We don't really have any other living relatives to go poking around. We'd have to go looking all that stuff up somehow, and Frank was the one who always knew how to do that end of the work."

"Think he'd help if we asked him? I mean, I know he can't do much now…"

"No, I think he might if I was to get his laptop. Want to come to the hospital with me to check on Frank? Hopefully he's changed his mind about seeing you since yesterday."

"Sure! I'd really like to visit him."

"I'll see what I can do." Joe grinned.

Just then there was a noise on the outside of the house. Joe looked at Phil to see if he knew what the cause of the noise was. But Phil looked at Joe and shrugged his shoulders.

"Wha…" Joe started, but stopped, when suddenly the phone started to ring.

Phil picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

No answer.

Phil repeated the greeting. Again, no answer. Phil looked up at Joe, who narrowed his eyes. Phil repeated himself once more. Joe was immediately by his side trying to listen in on the call. Breathing could be heard on the other end, their hearts beating faster as they waited for some kind of response. Then they heard a soft click, then the dial tone. Phil still watching Joe, had a mixture of curiosity and a little fear in his eyes.

"You okay?" Joe asked.

Phil just nodded his head. They stood there for another minute before the phone rang again. Joe snatched the phone off the hook.

"Hello?!" he asked, forcefully into the phone.

Silence.

"Who _is _this?!" then a click. Joe set the phone back down on the receiver.

"You're staying the night with me. Get your things. I'm not putting you in danger because of us."

Phil was about to argue, but after one look at Joe's face he knew it would be no use. When Joe made up his mind, no one could change it. He started to go to his room when the phone rang a third time. Phil started for it, but Joe told him to leave it.

"No. My dad is suppose to call. And besides, if it's him, I can tell him I'm staying with you. It'll make him feel better."

Joe shrugged, "Ok."

Phil picked up the phone. Immediately a voice on the other end said, "I'm watching you." The hairs on the back of Phil's neck stood up and his eyes went wide. Joe was instantly beside Phil listening in.

"Who is this?" Phil asked.

"Better question is…How far away am I?"

Both boys looked at each other, and they could hear their heartbeat in their ears. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"What's the matter, Joe? Cat got your tongue?"

Joe froze. How did the voice know he was there? Joe put his finger on the end button and took the phone from Phil and dialed the police station.

Con Riley was just coming through the doors at the station when someone said that Joe was on the line for him. A little panic went through him as he had just been outwitted by Fenton. He knew the detective was good but he was very careful not to let himself be noticed. He was angry for allowing himself to be caught.

"Hello, Joe, what's the matter?"

Joe gave him details on what had been going on at Phil's.

"I'll do a check to see where the calls are coming from. I want you boys out of the house and someplace safe. Got it?"

"We can stay at my place. We can turn the alarm on there."

"If this is your dad, Joe, he knows the code."

"You really think it might be my dad?"

"I'll tell you what. You two come down to the police station and get my keys. I'll give you the code to my place and you guys can stay there. Where's Phil's dad?"

"Away on business. And thanks, Con, we'll be right there."

"Hurry it up. I don't want you out there too long."

Joe hung up and told Phil to throw some clothes in a bag, they were going to Con's.

Just as they were leaving, duffle bags in hand, the phone rang again. They paused at the open door, looking back at the phone.

"Don't answer it," Joe said.

"What if it's my dad?"

"What if it's not?"

Swiftly, they left the house, running to the van. They made it to the police station in record time. Con was just putting the phone back on the cradle when they stepped into his office.

"Well?" asked Joe.

Con stood and came around to the front of his desk.

"The call was from a cell phone. It was roaming, so the call was most likely out of the area."

Phil audibly sighed and sank down in the chair in front of Con's desk.

"You boys okay?" Con asked.

They nodded. Then Joe remembered what they were going to do.

"Hey, Con. We were going to see Frank before we stayed down for the night. Think we could do that?"

Con looked at the clock on the wall.

"I get off in about an hour. Why don't you wait here and I'll take you over?"

Half an hour later, Con and the two boys were in Frank's room visiting. Con was talking with a nurse and Frank had relented to seeing Phil, only because he was so close to him.

"How are you holding up, Frank?" asked Phil as he looked his friend over with a concerned eye.

"I've been better. I was doing good till my father got out of jail."

Con, overhearing their conversation, immediately reassured Frank that there would be plenty of guards stationed so he shouldn't worry.

"Oh, that makes me feel a whole lot better." Frank said, sarcastically.

"Frank." Joe said soothingly. "he was only trying to help." He looked at Con apologetically, and Con smiled in understanding.

"Well, do you know how many times we've been in the hospital before and someone always manages to sneak past the guards or poses as one?" Frank kept on.

"Would it help if I stayed?" asked Con.

"It would help." Frank visibly relaxed.

"Thank you, Con." said Joe appreciatively.

"Do Joe and I still go to your house tonight?" asked Phil.

"Yes, I'd rather have you there so I know where you are. By the way, where is your mother?"

Frank and Joe looked at one another. Joe voiced the concern they were feeling.

"She never came back?"

Chapter 15

Realization dawned on the officer. He immediately got on his shoulder mic and called for an APB on Laura Hardy. Frank became very agitated by the thought that their mother could be in the hands of a madman. Joe came over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, as much to reassure himself as well as his brother, that their mother would be okay.

"Frank, calm down some, okay?" Joe tried to comfort him, seeing the heart monitor they still had on him was getting higher by the minute.

"But you don't know what he's capable of." Frank's face took on a faraway look. "I've seen it in his eyes." he whispered.

"What, Frank?"

Frank looked Joe in the eyes and whispered so low Joe had to lean closer to hear.

"The evil."

Joe frowned. He could feel the goose bumps running up his arms. He was letting this night get to him. He knew better than to let his imagination run away with him. Maybe they should just go home. But the fear in his brother's eyes revealed more than just fantasies of the imagination. A shiver ran up his spine and he jumped a little. He heard Con in the background talking to another officer on the shoulder mic. He turned around and saw the frown on Con's face.

"What's the matter?"

"The drug dealer we just put in jail yesterday has escaped."

"What's that got to do with us?" Joe asked, impatiently.

"He was telling everyone in the place that would listen that he was going to put your dad away."

The boys looked at one another. They both didn't care very much at the moment, but they couldn't let their dad just be killed by an old enemy either. Detective instincts were taking over for them to do the right thing. Joe took in a deep breath and let out a huge sigh. Why did things have to be so complicated?

"Do they have an idea where he's at?" Joe asked.

"Someone saw a description on him earlier at your house about a hour, hour and a half ago." Con informed him. "When did your mother leave?"

"Oh God," Frank whimpered.

"I've got some men out there now."

"I want to help look, too." Joe said.

"No! I need to know that you guys are safe right now."

"But…"

"No buts," Riley said as headed for the door and opened it. "Officer Stevens, I want you to take these young men over to my place. Stay there and patrol around the area, but do not leave my house unattended for no longer than five minutes. You got it?"

"Got it, sir." then he turned to the boys. "Let's go."

"Con…" Joe started.

"No. I'm going to stay right here with your brother. There are officers combing the High and Elm street area. You have an officer with you. We have this well under control. No one is going to get in or out without our knowledge. Now, go."

Joe looked like he was going to protest again, but one look from Con ended any further debates. He sighed and said, "Come on, Phil. Let's go."

Joe went over to Frank and told him he'd see him soon and not to worry too much. That everything would be fine.

"You don't believe that anymore than I do."

"I have to, Frank. For mom's sake."

"Please look after each other. I couldn't take it if something happened to you, too."

"I will," Joe comforted him, gently squeezing his hands as he sat down on the bed beside him. He bent close so only Frank could hear. "You get some rest and please don't get so worked up. You need to get better so you can come home. I miss you. We'll be just fine. Con's going to have a patrol car at his house constantly, okay?"

Frank nodded his head.

"Are you hurting? Do you need anything for pain?" Joe asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Just watch your back. You have no idea…." he trailed off, unable to finish.

"Look, we don't even know if it _is_ dad. It could be some nut playing games on the phone."

Frank looked at him as if he'd grown two heads.

"I know, I know, it's a long shot. But I'm trying to stay rational here. And I think you should too. Okay?"

Frank again nodded his head. Con cleared his throat from the doorway.

"I've gotta go. Stay safe." Joe said and punched his brother lightly on the shoulder. Then he turned to Con as he was heading out the door, "Please take care of him."

"You know I will, with my life." Con reassured him. Joe inwardly sighed, he could now concentrate on things at hand.

HBHBHBHBHB

"I've got a sneaking suspicion that mom was at home when they saw that drug dealer at our house." Joe confided in Phil, on the way down to the police car.

"How do you know?"

"I don't really. But why haven't we heard from her?"

"Maybe she just wanted to rest before coming back to the hospital to be with Frank."

"I don't think so. You didn't see her when she left. She was so mad she could've spit nails."

"Why?"

"She found out dad got out of jail."

The boys had just reached the patrol car and officer Stevens opened the back car door for them. Joe and Phil got in and the officer pulled out of the parking lot and headed out onto the street. Joe asked the officer if it would be okay if they went by his house first to see if his mom was there and that she was safe.

"They said there was no one at the house. There are patrol cars there and the officers are doing a thorough investigation. We need to get to officer Riley's so everything is going according to plan."

Joe looked at his watch and saw it was 8:10 pm. He heard a soft whistling sound around the cracks of the door and knew there was a fairly heavy breeze blowing. The air was heavy with humidity, and the night sky was dark as pitch as there were no stars out. A thick fog was rolling in and before long it had overtaken the cruiser. The guys couldn't see a hand in front of their faces. Officer Stevens was bent over the steering wheel straining to see the white line on the right side of the road so he would be able to stay on the highway.

"It's getting awfully gloomy out there." Phil observed.

"Your telling me. I can't even see where I'm going half the time. I'm already going twenty miles under the speed limit." Officer Stevens stated.

"I'll just be glad when we get there. I've got to make some phone calls." Joe said. His internal panic alarm was going off, but he hadn't seen anyone before getting in the car, or following them. But Phil saw the look and immediately felt the hairs prickle his arms and the back of his neck. They didn't know at that moment that there was a nurse roaming the halls, looking for her co-worker, or a shadowy figure behind the wheel of a gray sedan following them.

Chapter 16

The drug dealer followed Fenton as far as the detective's house on the corner of High and Elm. He'd waited and watched him until Fenton followed Joe to Phil's house. He had a smile on his face. He turned around and saw his handiwork in the backseat of his car. He wasn't finished with this one yet. When they had gotten to Phil's, he watched Fenton climb out of his car and go around back to the windows. He'd sneaked around the house, careful not to let the detective see him. He watched as he pulled a cell phone out and dialed. He could hear the phone in Phil's house ringing. He then saw Fenton hang up without speaking. Soon, he dialed again. He then saw Fenton speak. He could hear someone in the house saying, "Who is this?" An evil smile played over the man's face. It looked like Fenton had stepped over to the opposite side of the law. He waited till Fenton was through and the boys had started to run out to leave the house, but the phone rang again. He looked over, and again, Fenton was on his phone. A few seconds later, the boys ran out and Fenton walked back to his car. The dealer walked up to Fenton, thinking that they were striving for a common goal. The death of a family.

"That's nice, Fenton. You did a good job. Put the fear of God in them boys."

"I don't think you have the right man, mister." said the detective as he tried to open his car door. The dealer stepped in his way.

"Sure I do. You're Fenton Hardy, big shot investigator. But instead of solving crimes, you're out doing them."

"I'm not Fenton."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Do I know you?" Charlie could feel his temper rising.

"You ought to. You put me in prison, sixteen years ago."

"I think you have the wrong man." Charlie stated, trying once more to get his door open. The man put a hand on his shoulder and Charlie stopped. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Don't patronize me, Fenton. You think you can snatch me away from my family, humiliate me and put me in prison and I'd just accept that?"

Charlie looked hard at the man. "Fenton did that?"

"I said don't patronize me. A son for a son."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been drugging you for awhile now. What you've been doing to your son…" the man shook his head. "that's just plain sick. I've got the drop on you and I will turn you in. My son won't even have anything to do with me because of you. So if you don't want to go to prison, you'll do as I say."

"Like I said, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Charlie said, menacingly.

"Or what?"

Charlie moved so fast that the dealer had no time to react. He only saw the glint off the knife as it arched through the air towards him and felt a spit second of a push on his neck before he realized that his throat had been slit. He put his hand up to his throat and felt the warm sticky fluid on his palm and fingers. He gurgled as he tried to say something. Charlie watched as he sank to his knees and saw the man's eyes roll up in his head and fall back on the ground. He laughed as he walked over to his car, wiping the blade of the knife.

Charlie saw the boys run out to Joe's van and get in and drive off. He hurried to catch up. He drove till he saw tail lights heading toward the direction of the police station. As he drove up on the opposite side of the street from the station and saw the van, he waited till he saw the boys and Con come out and get in Con's cop car. He followed them to the hospital. He waited till they got inside and trailed them up to Frank's floor. He avoided as many people as possible because he knew Fenton was popular and would be immediately recognized. He listened in at the conversation at the door. An evil grin appeared on his face. He realized that the boys would be alone at Con's house and Con would be staying to watch over Frank. When he knew the boys were going to leave, Charlie turned around to come face to face with a nurse that recognized him.

"Hi, Fenton. Come to visit your son?"

Charlie looked around. Seeing one other nurse behind the station, not paying attention to them, he grabbed the nurse. He put a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. He dragged her around the corner of the little waiting area. As the boys and the officer left, they didn't see Charlie as the elevator doors closed to take him down stairs, or the body that was stuffed in the corner behind the tree where the only thing showing was a white shoe turned on it's side by the ceramic pot.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

"Do you think they will be okay?" Frank asked, as he watched Con flip through a magazine, sitting in a chair by the door.

"I wouldn't worry, Frank. Joe can handle himself and Phil is with him."  
"I know. I just wish this whole mess was over. I wish I knew where mom was. Why she never came back or even called."

Frank let his eyes drift back to the TV. There was a college football game on and he let himself relax as he watched. He knew the police had things covered, but he hated not being in on the investigations. He felt helpless. But as much as he wanted to help, he sure didn't want to run into his father, either.


	2. Chapter17

Sorry it has taken me so long. I am still trying to figure out this document thing to put these stories on here. Thanks so much for everyone's reviews and I hope I will get better at this as time goes by. But for now, I don't own any of the Hardy's and their world. L But enjoy the story. And review!

Chapter 17

Con eyed Frank as he absentmindedly flipped through the pages of his magazine. All of a sudden a high pitched scream filled the air. Officer Riley was on his feet and half way out the door when Frank sat straight up, eyes wide with fright. He waited for a while before cautiously getting out of bed. The heart monitor had been disconnected a little earlier on rounds and now the only thing stopping him was the IV line. He took the needle out of the lock on his arm and slowly made his way to the door. The motion made him a little dizzy, but as he got to the door, the feeling had mostly passed. He heard a loud commotion just outside the door and he peeked through the slit between the door and the frame. There were other people and staff members standing around, some crying and others looked to be getting sick. He saw Con on his shoulder mic telling the person on the other end that they needed backup. He couldn't hear much of what was going on so he decided to step out of the room and peek around the corner to where everyone seemed to have their attention directed. As he neared the scene he heard one of the nurses say to a security guard that she had looked everywhere for her friend and she finally noticed the shoe by the potted tree. It was dark so she couldn't see well until she walked right up to the plant and there between the tree and the overstuffed couch was her friend. Frank looked a little closer before Con had noticed him.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

Frank jumped alittle and turned to face Con, still in shock at seeing the dead woman's face.

"My father's been here, hasn't he?"

"What?! No! We don't know that."

"Then, what happened?"

"I don't know yet. It looks like her neck's been broke. But that doesn't mean we can accuse your dad of it, even if you do think it was him." Con stated as he guided Frank back to his room. Frank carefully got back into bed.

"Frank, I want you to stay here. I have to deal with this mess out there. I won't be very far away. I also understand that this could be a sick decoy to get me away from the room but I will just be outside the door till backup comes. Okay?"

Frank nodded. As Con stepped back out he began to think. 'Where is my courage? Why am I so afraid? I've had bad things happen before. Granted, not this bad. But I'm a detective and my family needs me.' Determinedly, Frank got back out of the bed and stepped over to the door, mindful of just keeping it open just a crack to hear. What he heard made his blood run cold.

"I heard my friend say, 'Hi, Fenton. Come to visit your son?' But I didn't look up because I was writing my nurse's notes on a patient. I didn't hear anything after that. I didn't think anything of it till I wanted to know something from her to add to the notes. I tried looking for her everywhere. I finally found her over there." She broke down and cried. He could hear others comforting her as well. His mind was whirling. 'It was dad! I have to warn Joe!' Con had seen Frank standing in the doorway and came over to urge him to get back to bed. But Frank was having none of it. He wouldn't do anything until Con called Joe to warn him.

"I'll call if you get back to bed." Con scolded. Frank got back into his bed. He was beginning to feel a little dizzy. Con was just dialing his home phone when an officer came in and informed the cop that a call came in telling of a man they found dead that fit the description of the drug dealer that had escaped. Frank knew from the address that it was near Phil's house.

"I have to go Frank. I promise I will call." He started to go out the door, "You! Stay in bed." he pointed at him. "I'll handle this." then walked out with the officer and shut the door.

Frank waited till he knew Con had left before he got out of bed. He got up and headed across the room. He found his clothes in the small closet and as quietly as he could, sneaked down to the lobby. He was starting to shake and his head began to hurt but he knew he had to help his brother and mother. He could rest later. He reached for his back pocket and found his wallet. He didn't have much money on him but knew it would pay for a cab to Con's house. He picked up the payphone and dialed.

HBHBHBHBHB

"We need to go visit Frank." said Chet, as he sat in his living room with Biff and Tony.

"Yeah, I was going to see if you guys wanted to do that too." Tony stated. "We haven't seen them in awhile. We need to let Frank know that we're there for him."

Biff sat on the end of the couch by Tony playing a hand held video game. He looked over at Tony and said, "Do you think Joe would be there?"

"Hopefully. I need to talk to him about some school work he asked me to get for him."

"He asked you?" Biff asked, slightly jealous. He tried not to show it but sometimes he just couldn't help it. But when Tony looked curious and replied to him slowly, "yeaahh," Biff quickly back peddled and said, "Well, he'd asked me earlier and I told him I would."

"But you didn't."

"I was going to do it all Friday."

"Well, that's okay. I've already got everything for him and Frank."

Chet stood up from the recliner and went to the kitchen to get an apple, calling out to the guys on the way that they should get going cause visiting hours will be over soon.

At the hospital, the boys went to the third floor and stopped when they saw Officer Riley. They couldn't believe all the chaos as they watched officers and staff members hurrying about them.

"What happened?" Biff asked Con as he took in the scene before him. The dead woman was being wheeled away on a gurney to the nearest elevator. Some nurses were huddled off to the side crying. A couple of doctors were talking together and a few police officers and crime units were busy gathering evidence.

"I'm not at liberty to say, you guys know that." Con said. "But if you came to visit Frank, I am forever in your debt. I won't have to worry about looking after him at the moment. I have some important business I have to attend to and I need someone here so he won't be alone and wanting to get involved in all this mess."

"Joe's not here?" Biff asked.

"No. He and Phil went to my house."

"Your house? Why?" asked Chet.

"Someone called Phil's house earlier this evening and I thought it best if they just stayed at my house for now."

"Is Mr. Hardy after them too?" asked Tony.

"How do you know that?"

"Joe told us what was going on with Frank so we'd be okay with him if he was out of sorts. So we wouldn't take it personal if he went off on us for no reason. Joe also told us about their dad, too." Tony answered.

"Oh, well, go on in and sit with him for awhile. I need to leave to go to another crime scene. I'll see you boys later." Con started to walk off and then turned around and added, "And please don't let him go anywhere."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHB

The wind was blowing and a minute later a soft patter of rain, together with a distant rumble of thunder sounded. In the next instant, a flash of lightning followed immediately by an ear splitting crack of thunder.

"It looks like we're in for a bad storm." said Phil. As if on cue, a torrential rain came down like a heavy blanket. The officer and the boys had to make a run for the front porch of Officer Riley's two story house.

"Wow, what a night." Joe stated.

"Kinda spooky." Phil agreed.

"Okay boys, we're in." said Officer Stevens. "I think I'll stick around in here for awhile, just till the rain subsides."

The boys looked at the officer, then at each other and shrugged their wet coats off. Joe hung his coat up on the coat rack by the door and stepped inside and looked around. He saw they were standing in the living room with a dining room just to his left. There was a small round oak table with matching chairs, intricately carved with leaves. Then beyond that an open doorway into the kitchen which had a huge glassless window with tall barstools that looked out into the living room. Joe noticed there was a door at the back of the kitchen and he went to investigate. Just as he suspected, it was the stairs that led to the basement.

Phil came up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, causing him to tense. He relaxed when Phil said, "You going down?"

Joe shook his head, "Maybe later. I want to look over the rest of the house."

"I thought you and Frank have been here before."

"We have, but only in the living room and the bathroom." Joe grinned.

They went back out into the living room and saw Officer Stevens on the phone, which was sitting on a table with a lamp attached to the middle of it, by the couch. There was also a recliner in one corner and a desk beside it and on the far wall, an entertainment center. Across from the couch was another door that stood open. Joe could see that it was a guest bedroom.

To the right of the front door, a hallway led to the bathroom and a small den. Behind the couch there were stairs on the other side of the wall that led up to the second floor. Joe flipped a switch on the wall to his right and the stairs lit up. The boys began to climb the steps when the phone began to ring. They stopped to see if Officer Stevens would answer it. A few moments later, the officer came to the foot of the stairs and looked up at the boys.

"Wrong number, I guess." he frowned, fingering the gun in his holster.

Phil looked at Joe. The hairs on the back of his neck were starting to stand up. Joe's heart began to beat a little faster, but he smiled somewhat to Phil before telling him that it was probably just telemarketers. At that moment, there was a brilliant flash of lightning and a split second later, an inner core vibration clap of thunder was felt. Suddenly the lights went out and for a hairsbreath of moment, Joe could feel his heart stop and at the same time a startled gasp came from just behind him.

"It's okay, Phil. The lights just went out."

Another second later almost simultaneously, Officer Stevens called up that he was going to go find the fuse box and another blinding flash of light lit up the house. The boy's eyes widened with fright at the sight before them.

"Look out!" the boys said together. Too late, the shadow of an axe could be seen descending on the rug right next to the officer. Then the blade of a real axe could be seen swiftly falling down on the unsuspecting officer. The blade struck him on the back of the head and he fell face forward on the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

-1 Chapter 18

Wind and rain whipped around Frank's face as he got out of the cab in front of Con's house. Lightning lit up the sky for a split second. But that split second was all he needed to see directly into the front living room window to see the shadow of an axe falling down across the wall onto an unsuspecting victim.

Frank gasped and fear for his brother and friend coursed through his body and made him run up the couple of stairs to the front porch. It was pitch black out now and another ear shattering crack of thunder pounded through his already throbbing head. He hesitated a few seconds, afraid of what he'd find when he got inside. But when he heard screaming, it again motivated him to continue rushing through the door. Fear igniting the adrenaline in his body was the only reason he needed to save his brother from a madman.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

As soon as Biff, Tony and Chet walked into Frank's hospital room, they knew something was wrong. Not only was there no sign of Frank, but his dinner was still covered and untouched, and a worn gown was crumpled on the floor of the now empty bathroom. All three of them faced each other with a familiar look. They all knew where Frank was.

"He went to Con's house." Biff stated, softly, now afraid for his friends.

"Joe and Phil are in trouble. He wouldn't have left if they weren't." Tony spoke up.

"What do we do?" asked Chet. "Do we tell Con?"

"We'll have to." Tony answered. "They need help."

"We're going too." Biff replied, adamantly. "They're our friends and they need us."

"Agreed." Tony said.

"I'll go get Con." Chet said as he walked back out the open door.

Out by the nurse's station Chet saw that the chaos they walked into was beginning to fade. He saw Con talking to another officer. Chet ran up to Con and interrupted them.

"Sorry, Officer Riley, but this is important."

Frowning, Con looked at Chet, searching for any signs of horseplay, as he knew from past experiences about Chet's famous jokes and pranks. Seeing non, he became weary of yet another setback. What Chet told him next chilled him to the bone.

"Frank's gone."

Con didn't hesitate. He pointed a finger in the general direction of the other officer at the same time he was turning to follow Chet back to Frank's room.

"Mike, get over to my house. Now! I'll be there as soon as I can."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

With a scream, Phil began to push Joe up the stairs. They both climbed as fast as they could. They could hear the man laughing evilly as they got to the top of the stairs.

Joe's mind whirled. He could hear the laugh but it wasn't anything he ever heard before. Certainly not his father's. They had to look for a phone to call for help. Wild-eyed, he surveyed the hallway, but seeing none, he headed for a room at the end of the hall. He pulled Phil in after him and swiftly shut the door trying not to make much noise. They both leaned back against the door, panting. Their hearts were beating so fast they thought they would pound right through their chest. Sweat poured from their foreheads as they looked at one another. Joe put his finger up to his lips.

"Shh. Don't make a sound."

They dared not even breathe as they stood stock still for fear of the axe man figuring out where they were.

HBHBHBHBHBBHBHB

Charlie grinned evilly and took ahold of the slain officer, dragging him down the hall to the bathroom and putting him in the bathtub and pulling the curtain closed. On the way down he had heard the front door open and knew someone had come in. His grin turned even more wicked as he heard the person's voice calling out to his brother.

HBHBHBHBHBBHHBHB

Frantically, Frank called out to his brother and friend once he made it inside the door. He was dripping on the carpet, soaked to the bone. Another flash of lightning lit up the now empty living room. Only his shadow cast on the floor was the only thing he saw moving.

"Joe! Phil!" 'Where are you guys?' he thought fearfully, and jumped as another crack of thunder drove home the eeriness of the night. Frank closed his eyes tight as he fought off another dizzy spell. His head was pounding but he knew he had to get to his brother. He moved towards the staircase.

As he got to the bottom stair, he heard a movement off to his right down the hall. He stifled the urge to call out to his brother again for fear it was the madman. He slowly climbed the stairs, heart pounding in his chest. The storm that raged outside was loud and he almost didn't hear the engine of a vehicle pulling up out front. His eyes had somewhat became adjusted to the darkness and when he looked back down the stairs, he saw the shadow of an arm holding an axe slowly moving around the corner. The hair pricked up at the base of his neck and he took off at a dead run, climbing the rest of the stairs to the top at the same time the other person from the vehicle had entered through the front door.

"Is anyone here?" the officer called out. Con had told him to come, but his gut instincts told him it was a bad situation. He immediately should have taken back up. But he was here now and he called Con back on his radio. Con told him he was on his way. More relieved now than when he first came in, knowing help was on the way, he walked into the living room staining to see any movement. When he saw none, he decided to do a thorough search of the downstairs. Maybe by the time he was finished, Con would be there. He walked back over to the kitchen and opened the door leading to the basement.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

His cell phone began to ring in his pocket. Startled and clutching his heart, he chided himself for not remembering that he'd even had his cell phone with him. He pulled it out thinking it was his brother.

"Frank!" he whispered loudly.

An evil chuckle came through the earpiece. Joe almost dropped the phone. He summoned up the courage to get his voice to work.

"Who is this?" he asked, hoarsely.

"Why, Joe, don't you recognize me?"

Joe frowned. "Dad?"

"Your dad's not here." the voice hissed. "But your brother is. Too bad he can't come to the phone right now."

"He is not! He's in the hospital."

"Who is it?" asked Phil, every fiber of his being was screaming at him to run.

Joe turned confused eyes on his friend.

"I…I'm not….sure."

"What did he say?"

Before Joe could answer, the voice on the line said, "I'm in the mood for a game, Joe. Lovely weather out for one, isn't it?"

"I don't want to play."

"Oh, you will if you want to see your mother again."

Joe's eyebrows shot up. "You leave my mother alone!"

"Too late, but I'll give her your regards."

"Please, don't hurt her." he whimpered. He knew he was being a coward, but at the moment he didn't have the upper hand and it scared him to think what was happening to his family at this moment. Joe shut his eyes, hoping against all odds that his mother and brother wasn't dead. But hope was starting to give way to reality. The reality that none of them would make it out alive.

"We're going to play a game. It's called hide and seek. Do you know that one?"

"Yes." Joe said reluctantly.'

"Good. The rules are simple. First person to find me, wins. If I find you,…you die."

'Damn.' Joe thought. 'I wish Frank was here.'

Joe would never back down from a challenge, but he also wasn't stupid. He had fallen in many a trap before, being as impetuous as he was, but he didn't know what lay beyond the door he and Phil were leaning on. He knew his mother was missing, but he'd left his brother at the hospital. Or so he'd thought.

The dial tone in his ear brought him back to the present along with Phil's comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Who was it?" Phil asked again, fear shining in his eyes. He already knew, but the sound of his own voice brought him a little comfort.

"I'm not sure. It sounded almost like dad, but he denied it."

"Where do we go?"

"I'm going to call Con." he said as he was dialing the officer's cell phone.

"Officer Riley here."

"Con! There's someone at your house. The lights have gone out and I think Officer Stevens is dead."

"Joe, you and Phil get out of the house! I'm on my way."

"Hurry, I don't…." Joe trailed off as he and Phil heard footsteps coming up the stairs. In a way he was thankful that the officer hadn't put down carpeting yet on the floors as he was refurnishing the house. But it would prove fatal for the ones who were trying to get away from their attacker.

"Jooooeeeyy! Daddy's home!"

"Joe, what's going on?" Joe heard Con on the other end asking.

"He's coming up the stairs."

Joe turned his phone off and put it back in his pocket. He grabbed Phil's arm and pulled him to a door he saw on the other side of the room, jumping over a bed on the way.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank had heard footsteps coming up the stairs where he was hiding in another bedroom. He'd been searching for Joe and Phil when he'd heard his father's voice. The dust under the bed was proof the room hadn't been cleaned in a while, and to his horror, he felt the coming of a sneeze. He pinched his nose hard hoping it would subside, as he heard footsteps drawing nearer.


	4. Chapter19

-1Chapter 19

As soon as the footsteps were right outside the door, Frank held his breath. Still pinching his nose, he could feel the sneeze start to ease off. He heard the door to the room open, and he held his breath again. For what seemed like an eternity, the man he instinctively knew to be his dad, just stood there before closing the door. The footsteps continued on down the hall.

He heard his dad calling out to Joe. He slid out from under the bed and looked around for some type of weapon. His eyes landed on a tall thin ceramic vase. He quickly took the flowers out and tossed them aside. He went to stand by the door, his head pounding now with the beat of his heart. He waited a few minutes, straining to hear where Fenton was. He held the vase in one hand and opened the door slightly with his other. He could see his dad opening the door at the end of the hall. He saw him walk in and shut the door behind him. Frank opened the door enough to let himself out and pulled the door shut behind him. He hurried back down the stairs. He had to find his brother.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

When Joe opened the door, he saw a set of stairs. Another door at the top of the few steps was opened a few inches. There was blackness beyond. 'The attic, probably.' Joe thought, as he pulled Phil along with him. Phil closed the door behind him and they both began to ascend the staircase. As Joe pushed the door open, lightning illuminated the room to give him his bearings. He saw the string attached to a light bulb overhead just to his right and he instinctively pulled it. Light flooded every area of the attic and the stairs. They also heard the door to the bedroom open.

"Turn the light off!" Phil hissed.

Joe immediately pulled the string again at the same time lightning lit up the night sky. Joe looked puzzled at first, thinking the socket didn't work. But then the lights went out, leaving them in total darkness until the door downstairs opened and a faint light drifted up the stairs casting eerie shadows on the walls.

Running to the window, Joe prayed the window wasn't nailed or painted shut. He pushed upward and gave a sigh of relief as he slid it open. It stopped halfway up, but it was enough for them to wriggle through onto the roof. Phil closed the window behind him.

As Joe stood there on the roof, it slowly began to dawn on him who was after them. When it did, his knees began to give as it hit him like a ton of bricks, that the madman was indeed his father. Phil turned around and caught Joe as he slid to the roof.

"What's the matter, Joe?"

"It's dad." Joe shook his head, staring out into the street. He didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to accept it. But now, with everything that had happened, he knew who it was.

"What?" Phil asked, looking out in the general direction of where Joe was staring.

"The madman." Joe said, looking at Phil with haunted eyes. "It's dad."

Just then, car lights could be seen pulling up to the curb, along with the other two police cars that were parked there.

The boys could see Con getting out of the car followed by Tony, Biff and Chet. They waved their arms frantically and called down to their friends.

Con looked up in time to see someone on the other side of the window. The face, as it got close to the pane, was a mask of evil. Dark eyes, cold and piercing and the mouth drawn into a twisted snarl. The figure crashed into the glass, sending shards all over the boys and the roof, catching the two off guard. They tumbled down the roof, sliding and trying wildly to grab onto some protruding lifeline. Phil caught the rain gutter as he fell over the side. Joe's fingers groped for a secure hold on anything, but found nothing.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!!" he screamed as he fell towards the ground. Biff seeing his best friend falling, began to run to catch him. Joe landed on top of him with a soft thud, before the momentum drove both boys to the ground.

"Are you guys alright?" Chet asked, as he rushed up to them, Tony by his side.

"Yeah," Joe managed to reply, "Thanks to Biff."

"It was nothing." Biff blushed.

Not wanting to make a scene, Joe hurriedly got up to his feet. He looked around to get his bearings. Even though it had stopped raining, the night still had an eeriness to it. Black clouds moved over a shadowed moon to dimly light up the night.

"Hey! I'm not hanging up here for my health, you know!" Phil was still hanging from the eves and Joe nudged Biff.

"You want to do one more save?" he smiled.

"Sure, why not? Can't have him hanging up there forever. It would be bad for the neighborhood." Biff chuckled.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Phil groaned.

Biff walked underneath where Phil was hanging and held out his arms.

"Ready when you are."

Phil let go of his hold, hoping it wasn't going to hurt too much. By the time they stood back up off the ground, Chet noticed Con was gone.

"Where'd Con go?"

"He must be inside." Tony said. "He must have went after….." he trailed off, glancing at Joe. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"It's okay. We've got to go help Con." Joe said, looking confused. "Hey, how come you guys are here?"

"We came with Con cause..well," he faltered.

"What?" Joe said uneasily.

"Frank…"

"What about Frank?" Joe asked anxiously.

Tony looked from one friend to the other, then back to Joe.

"We think Frank's here."

"Here!?" Joe shouted, "How can he be here? I left him at the hospital! He's not supposed to be going home for another two days!"

"Well, you know Frank. If he thinks you are in any kind of danger, he'd move heaven and earth to get to you."

"Great, just great." Joe muttered.

Joe said a silent prayer for his brother as they all headed inside the house. They met Con in the living room after he'd done a thorough search of the first floor.

"I'm going to head upstairs. I'm not sure if he's come down yet, but I want you four to stay together and stay put. You'll be safer that way."

As they saw Con had made it upstairs, Joe addressed the others.

"I'm not standing around here while Frank could be here in the house. We need to find him." They all nodded their heads and Joe split them up into two groups. Tony, Biff and Phil would go to the right and search down the hallway and he Chet would take the basement. It pained Biff a little to think that Joe didn't want him with him. But he also knew time was of the essence. He could talk to Joe later. He led Phil and Tony down the hallway that led to the den and the bathroom. Joe and Chet made their way through the kitchen.

"Alright! I'm starving!" Chet said, eyeing the fruit on the counter.

"Not now, Chet. Give your stomach a rest." Joe reprimanded his stout friend, as he opened the door to the basement.

Easing their way down the steps, they could still hear the wind whistling around the cracks in the house. The hair on the back of Chet's neck stood up as he inched his feet along the step to the one below it. When they got to the bottom, he let out a relieved sigh, thinking that if anyone were down here, they'd have already been captured.

"Frank," Joe whispered. "It's us. Me and Chet. You down here?"

There was a noise coming from the kitchen and Joe turned to see who was at the top of the stairs. Chet had found an old pull chain for a dim lamp overhead. It cast a yellow glow as he pulled it on. The sight before him caused him to scream and stumble backwards. Joe turned quickly around as he heard footsteps on the stairs. Joe's eyes widened at the site.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Moving to the bathroom from the den, Frank had already been all over the first floor looking for Joe and Phil. Being that he already knew the layout from being here before, he made his way to the bathroom. He still had a hold of the ceramic vase, and with both hands grasped around it, he silently inched along the wall, all his senses on high alert to any movements or sounds.

He reached the bathroom door and cautiously put a hand out to touch it. He stayed there a second, listening. He heard distant footsteps. Kitchen? Living room, maybe? He decided to go into the bathroom and pushed the door open slowly. He walked in and seeing nothing, he quietly closed the door. The footsteps were coming closer. He looked around for a hiding place. He saw the closed bathtub curtain. 'I'll hide in there.' he thought. 'Just till I find out who it is.'

Frank took hold of the curtain and slid it open. What he saw made his stomach churn. Even though his face was covered in blood, he knew it was Officer Stevens. He let out a frightened cry and clamped a hand over his mouth, backing up at the same time. At once his head started to pound and he felt himself getting lightheaded. He closed his eyes and opened them, hoping it was just his imagination. But the bloodied form of the patrol officer laying in an awkward position on the bottom of the tub was still there.

At that moment, the door burst open and Frank turned at the sound. His breath caught in his throat and he could feel the pull of unconsciousness that threatened to overwhelm him. He looked straight into the eyes of his three friends and blackness overtook him. He felt strong arms holding him as he felt himself falling to the floor, just before he passed out.

"I got him." Tony said. He heard the others gasp, and, after laying Frank down, he looked up and let out a cry as he tried to back away from the grizzly site that met his eyes. He was already in a squatting position and he fell backwards sitting on the floor, trying to get up, but not fast enough for his liking.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick." Biff stated.

Phil looked away and walked around in back of the others to get to Frank.

"Come on, Tony, Biff. We have to get him out of here."

They all quickly turned away and began carrying Frank out the door.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Con had just made it back down to the first floor from searching upstairs. He'd looked up at his attic window when the boys fell and saw Fenton. 'No, something evil.' Con corrected himself. Then the figure was gone, no longer there. Nothing left but a broken window with nothing but blackness beyond. He raced inside hoping to catch the man. As he climbed the stairs to the attic, he heard nothing. Nothing except the wind outside. He opened the door wider and turned his flashlight on. The beam pierced the darkness, lighting up everything in it's path. Con moved the light to catch all the dark shadows, leaving nothing to chance. Satisfied that there was no one here, Con went back down to the second floor. He'd checked the two bedrooms and also the bath and a half which came up empty. He just gotten to the last step on the first floor when he heard a noise off to his left. He started to investigate when he heard a scream coming from the kitchen area. 'Oh, God, I hope I'm not too late.' he thought as he ran towards the sound. As he made it to the basement door, he saw him.

He trained his gun on him and said, "Fenton!" The man whipped around and his eyes narrowed.

"Fenton's not here."

Con was confused by the remark but quickly composed himself.

"Get back up here. No sudden moves."

"Looks like you have the wrong man."

"Oh?" Con asked. "And just who do I have?"

"Name's Charlie." he stuck out his hand with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, ah." Con pointed the gun at him. "Just put your hands up and keep them where I can see them."

Con had his gun trained on him when he heard another scream come from behind him. It caught him off guard and he knew as he was turning towards the sound that it was a mistake and it was all the man needed for an opening.


	5. Chapter20

-1Chapter 20

Charlie lunged forward and knocked the gun from Con's hand at the same time as he sliced the officer's upper arm with the knife he carried. As Con raised a fist to punch the detective, Charlie thrust forward with his knife. Con instinctively side stepped the knife, but at the same time Charlie heard footsteps coming up the stairs and shoved Con over against the counter and took off.

By the time Joe made it to the top of the stairs, he saw Con clutching his forearm, blood oozing between his fingers. Joe ripped a piece of his shirt off and tied it around Con's arm to help stop the bleeding

"Where are the others?" asked Con. .

"Chet's down in the basement. I don't know where the others are. We split up." Joe answered, keeping his eyes averted to what he was doing.

"I thought I told…" Con started, then sighed. "What happened?" asked Con as he retrieved his gun from the floor.

"There's a cop down there." Joe stood there for a second, his mind whirling with the events of everything that had happened. "I…he's dead. But it wasn't Officer Stevens. I don't think I know this one."

"Mike." Con whispered loudly as he closed his eyes briefly. Just then, Chet came up looking pale and scared.

"Th-th-there's a b-b-body d-down there."

"I know Chet. I want you and Joe…"

But Joe cut him off before he could finish. "I'm not leaving and I'm not staying put. I know Frank's here and I'm going to find him. With, or without your help." defiance flashing in his eyes.

"This is a bad situation, Joe." He looked beyond the blond head and saw some fear on Chet's face, but also a determination that said, whatever Joe decided, he was going to stick by him, no matter what. Then he sighed with frustration and weariness.

"Stay with me. I do not want you running off by yourselves." He took the mic off his shoulder and called for more backup, and an ambulance. He knew they were going to need one.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank's friends carried him onto the couch in the den. Phil had gotten a wet wash cloth and put it on his friend's forehead. Biff and Tony stood guard at the door trying to hear any sounds in the house. It was a big two story house. Way too big for just one person.

"Hey, how come Officer Riley's house is so big?" asked Biff. "I mean, it's only him living here, right?"

"Con didn't want to give up the house after the car accident took away his wife and two little kids cause it has a lot of memories. He said if he sold it, then it would be like losing his family all over again and he can't handle that right now." Frank's reply was weak but steady.

"Frank? Are you okay?" asked Phil.

"Yeah. I have a hellacious headache. But other than that I'm fine." he smiled, apologetically. "I shouldn't have gotten so freaked out. I've seen dead bodies before." he said as he began to sit up.

"Hey, just lie down." Phil said, as he saw how dizzy his friend was.

"No, I'll be fine. Just have to sit a minute."

"I hear voices coming from some where off in that direction." said Tony, as he pointed down the hall towards the front of the house.

"Joe?" asked Frank.

"Don't know. Can't hear them too well."

"It's got to be Joe. Damn, I hope he's okay." he said, as he began standing up.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" asked Biff.

"We can go look for Joe. Phil can stay with you."

Frank was going to protest, but Phil put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right. We need to call for help. Anyone have a cell phone on them? The lines are down." Phil asked.

"I just came from the hospital, so, no." Frank replied, sheepishly.

"I have one." said Tony as he dug in his pocket and handed the device over to Phil.

Frank looked from one friend to another. He knew he was outnumbered. He also knew the more he argued, the more Joe's life was in danger. So he gave in. Besides, he was hurting too bad to go any farther.

Biff and Tony nodded once to each other, and, with Biff in the lead, they headed out the door.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

"Why don't you lie back down, Frank?"

"No. I can't." he said, as he paced the floor. "I'm too worried about Joe."

"I know you are. But you're going to wear yourself out." Phil stated, worriedly. Then what good will you be to Joe?"

Frank stopped pacing and looked at Phil. He could see the anxiety and the weariness in his eyes, along with a deep concern. Frank relaxed a little in the comfort of being with his friend. He was so lucky to find a good friend like Phil, and he was so honored to be his. Frank put a hand on Phil's shoulder.

"Okay. But first let me splash some water on my face, so I can calm this headache down. Maybe Con's got some aspirin in there."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll be back in a minute."

Phil watched as Frank left the den and headed down to the bathroom, then walked over to the couch and fear threatened to take over. Frank's dad was somewhere in the house and every fiber of his being was still screaming, run!! Two minutes had past and he couldn't sit still any longer. He should have went with Frank. There was safety in numbers. A feeling of foreboding came over him as he silently made his way to the bathroom.

Biff and Tony relaxed when they made out two forms of Officer Riley and Joe.

"Oh, man, am I glad to see you." Biff hugged Joe.

"Me too. Did you see Frank?" Joe asked.

"Him and Phil are in the den. His head is hurting pretty bad." Biff answered.

"Yeah, we made him stay there and we said we'd find you." Tony added.

"I've got to go to him. He must be in a lot of pain for him to let you guys take over. " Joe started to leave.

Con grabbed him back alittle.

"Let's stick together. All he has is a knife." Con observed and added a warning, "Stay behind me and keep a sharp look out."

The boys nodded. It was dark and they could barely see each other, but they followed Con towards the hallway. They heard a noise, faintly at first, but then the sound rose to an anguished cry, coming from the end of the hall.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank was bent over the sink splashing water on his face. His head was pounding so bad he could hardly see straight. He groped around for a towel to dry his face. The medicine cabinet door was open. He had been looking for an aspirin when a shooting pain seared through the back of his head. Sweat poured out on his face and he turned on the water to splash more on himself. Now, as the intenseness of it was starting to diminish, he was left with a nauseous pounding that went straight from the back of his head to the front of his eyes. He took the aspirin bottle down from the shelf as he held on to the mirrored door. He looked up as he swung the door closed. Fear seized his heart as the image of his father looked back at him with an evil grin.

"Dad!"

"Sorry son. Daddy's gone. He left me in charge." said the detective, swinging the knife around so it was up against Frank's neck. Frank was backed up against the sink. He instinctively tried to push the knife away and grabbed ahold of the arm that held the weapon.

"What do you mean, my dad left you in charge? Who are you suppose to be?"

"Your worst nightmare."

At that second, Phil showed up and let out a small gasp. Charlie spun around after seeing the boy's reflection in the mirror and thrust the knife into Phil's abdomen. Phil looked at Frank with pained eyes and put his hands over his stomach.

"Noooo!!" cried Frank.

Charlie pulled the knife out and Phil just stared, dazedly at Frank before falling on his knees. Blood ran out between his fingers. Frank went to move towards his friend but Charlie whipped back around and raised his arm to stab a fatal blow. But before he could do so, two gun shots rang out and Charlie fell forward on Frank, missing him with the knife by inches. Frank let his father fall and ran over to Phil, who was sitting on his knees on the floor, leaning against the door frame. Frank could see blood trickle down the corner of Phil's mouth.

Con came in to check on Charlie as they heard the sounds of sirens outside.

"You're going to be okay, Phil." Frank cried, tears falling down his cheeks.

"You're the best friend I ever had." Phil's voice was faint and his face, pale, but his eyes shown affection.

"Don't. Don't you dare! The ambulance is here and you're going to be fine." Frank pleaded. Joe got down on his knees by Frank and put an arm around his brother. The paramedics came in and Frank and Joe had to move back so they could let them do their job. Frank let go of Phil's hand which was covered in blood. He stared at the blood on his own hand while Joe led him out of the bathroom and down the hall to the living room.

"I told you." Frank whispered, not looking up.

"I know. I should have believed you." Joe said, as he wrapped his brother in a gentle hug with both arms. "But we're safe now, and Phil will be fine. You'll see."

Frank just nodded as he rested his head on Joe's shoulder, not caring that the tears were freely falling. God, his head hurt. All of a sudden they heard the paramedics shout, "I can't find a pulse.", "He's stopped breathing."

Frank's heart constricted, "Oh God," he breathed out, as he pulled away from his brother. They stood there for a minute listening. The front door opened and Chief Collig stepped inside, looking grave.

"Frank, Joe. I have some news."

"What is it, Chief?" Joe asked, keeping a watchful eye on his brother. Frank was watching down the hall at the efforts of the rescue team, hoping to hear some good news about his friend.

"It's about your mother."

Joe turned to look at the older man, whose face bore no good news. Frank was immediately by Joe's side. They prepared themselves for the worse.

"Your mother is in the Intensive Care Unit at the hospital. They don't know if she's going to make it or not." his face was apologetic as he spoke.

"What happened?" asked Frank. He didn't think he could take anymore bad news tonight.

"They found her in the drug dealer's car over by Phil's house earlier this evening. She has multiple stab wounds on her chest and arms." Chief Collig answered.

"NO! No, no, no," Joe cried. Frank's arm went around Joe and he too cried. "How could he?"

"I don't think it was your father. All evidence points to the drug dealer. He wanted Fenton and his whole family to pay."

"I don't get it." asked Joe. "Pay for what?"

"Your dad arrested him. His name was Mario Casavetes, by the way. He was the biggest drug dealer around these parts. Your dad wanted him bad. It was years ago at a family BBQ. It was the ultimate humiliation according to Casavetes. His own son would never have anything to do with him. He blamed your dad and swore he'd get even. We just found out that he'd been drugging your dad, when we found his hideout. He had drug paraphernalia all over his house, along with confessions of what he'd been doing. Looks like he knew he'd get caught." Chief Collig looked at Frank. "The drugs were part of the reason he done the things he did to you."

"Part of the reason?" Frank looked coldly at the chief.

"The other part was that our data bases brought up a history of insanity from your dad's paternal side of the family. We had finally managed to get a hold of your Aunt Gertrude and in light of everything that's gone on, she gave us all the information we needed."

"She knew and she didn't say anything!" Frank exploded. "She didn't even try to get any help for him?"

"I know it's no excuse, Frank, but it's all we have. You'll have to get the rest from her when she comes back in the next couple of days. She said she'd be back at least by Friday night.

Frank and Joe stood there stunned. History of insanity? How could they have covered something as big as this up all this time? And now they could never get to talk to their dad about it.

"No wonder he said he wasn't dad. Another personality took over completely."

"But why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he get the help he needed?" asked Joe, bewildered.

"Probably too ashamed." the chief offered. "I know that still does not excuse him."

There was silence for awhile, each lost in his own thoughts.

"Look, I know you two are going through a hard time, but if I can get a statement from the both of you sometime within the next 24 hours, then I'll let you go till then. Right now, I've got this mess to deal with." the Chief stated as he started to walk back to the chaos down the hall.

"We've got a pulse!" someone cried out.

Frank looked relieved. Joe, with his arm around his brother again, gave a sigh of relief. Just then, Chet, Biff, and Tony came into the room.

"Con's gonna take us back when he leaves. Might as well ride with." Tony said. "He wants to get a statement from us while it's still fresh in our heads."

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Biff asked, as he put a hand on Joe's arm.

"I don't know, Biff. But thanks for all your help, guys."

"We didn't really do anything." Biff stated.

"Are you kidding? Just being here was help enough." said Frank, feeling alittle woozy. "Thanks for ….."

"Frank!" Joe cried out, trying to help his brother while he slid to the floor.

"We need help!" Chet yelled down the hall.

The paramedics were wheeling Phil into the room at the same time and rushed over to check on Frank.

"He's had a head injury that he was in the hospital for, and should still be there." Joe informed them, irritated.


	6. Chapter21

Okay, guys, last chapter. I still don't own any of the Hardy's or their friends and family. R and R. Hope you all enjoyed.

Chapter 21

Chet and Tony went over to Phil and saw that a second set of paramedics came in and was rushing him out the door to a waiting ambulance. They went out side to watch. Biff stayed with Joe by Frank's side.

"He's going to be okay, Joe."

"He's got to be. I can't live without him, Biff." Joe whispered, tears threatening to spill over.

Biff slipped an arm around Joe, but he barely noticed. Distraught with worry, he never noticed the affection with which Biff looked at him. Biff wanted so badly to comfort him in his own way, but knew Joe wasn't like that. So Biff was determined to love him as much as Joe would allow.

Soon the paramedics had wheeled Frank out to another waiting ambulance and it was on it's way to the hospital with Joe riding along. Frank hadn't woken up the entire trip. Joe held his hand the whole time.

When they got to the hospital, Joe went to see his mother in ICU. As he stood there holding her hand, and talking to her, he knew by his instincts that she wasn't going to make it. He prayed his instincts were wrong, just this once, but he knew deep inside they weren't. He'd gotten these feelings before, and, as time went by, his guts instincts were always right. He didn't always like them, but he had gotten used to living his life around them. Even now, he got a feeling of foreboding that something bad was going to happen in the near future. As he stood there watching her breath, the respirator being her only means of support, his mind wandered back to his dad. He had a hate so intense for him because he destroyed his family. Being killed wasn't good enough because there was no justice. No suffering. Or was there? His thoughts kept going back to Kimberly. He heard her keep saying, forgive. That if he didn't, he would never have any peace for the rest of his life. Unforgiveness would eat away at him like a sore and slowly leave him suffering forever. He was so torn on what to do. He wanted to forgive his father so bad, because what if he was sick and out of his mind, like Phil suggested? But then again, he thought about Frank and all his father had done to him, and what if his mother died? How could he forgive that?

Something wet fell on his hand and he was surprised to see tears sliding down his cheeks. He wiped them off with the back of his hand as he wearily sat down in the chair by the bed. He needed to talk to Kim to make some sense of this, but knew he would have to wait till morning. It was late and he still needed to check on his brother and Phil.

He got up and headed out to find Frank. He went to admitting and found Biff, Tony and Chet in the lobby.

"Hi, guys."

"So what's the diagnosis on everyone?" asked Chet.

"I just left mom. There's no change. I came down to find out what's going on with Frank and Phil." Joe answered. "You don't happen to know anything do you?"

"No." Tony shook his head, disgustedly. "No one will tell us anything cause we're not related."

"I'm going to find out now." Joe stated, as he walked over to the person behind the admitting desk.

"I need to know where my brother, Frank Hardy, is. He was brought in about a half hour ago."

"Just a minute." the lady at the desk said, checking her computer. "He's still here in one of the triage rooms. You can go back to see him." she said, as she pushed a button to open the ER doors.

Once inside, Joe walked around a corner and down the hall, looking in each door until he came to one he saw his brother in, laying on a triage bed. He slowly walked up to him and quietly laid a hand on Frank's arm.

"Frank?" Joe said, softly.

Frank tiredly opened his eyes and smiled at his brother.

"Hey."

"How's your head?"

"Still hurts alittle, but they said it will be okay. I just overdid it some." he said, sheepishly.

"You think?" Joe said, sarcastically. "You were not suppose to leave the hospital to begin with. You almost got yourself killed." Joe's eye's began to brighten, threatening to spill over. "I can not handle that."

Frank looked at Joe incredulously.

"Then you know why I went."

Joe reluctantly nodded his head. He knew. He would have done the same thing if it was the other way around. But it didn't make it feel any better.

"Have you seen mom or Phil?" Frank asked, expectantly.

"I haven't seen Phil. But mom's still in ICU. There hasn't been any change."

"Please just find out about Phil for me. They won't tell me anything."

Joe nodded. He gave his brother's arm a squeeze and turned to leave, passing a nurse on her way in.

Once again he was at the admitting desk and asked about Phil.

"Let's see, Phil Coehn did you say?"

"Yes."

"I think I'll let a doctor talk to you. Are you family?"

"Please, me and my friends just want to know how he is. My brother, who is in there, is his best friend. Please." Joe pleaded.

The woman sighed. "I can tell you he's in surgery. But I don't know anything other than that."

"Thank you. Do you know how much longer he'll be?"

"I don't know the extent of his injuries, so no, I don't. Sorry."

"That's okay. Thank you." Joe said, and headed back to the waiting room.

"Well?" asked Chet.

"Frank's going to be fine. He'll probably be here for a couple of days. And Phil's in surgery. She couldn't tell me anything more than that."

Seeing how down cast his friends were on the news about Phil, he wished he had something better to tell them.

"Why don't you guys go on home and I'll give you a call when I hear something. We don't all have to be here and I need to get a hold of Phil's dad anyway." said Joe. He was exhausted, but he was not going to leave his brother and mom. His friends didn't know about the extent of their mom's injuries or how bad she really was, and he was just too tired to go into any lengthy explanation. He knew his friends meant well, but he just wanted to be left alone.

"Call us the minute you hear anything." Tony said. "Please? Especially Phil."

Joe looked at the concern in their eyes. The same concern was there on Biff's and Chet's, too.

"You know I will." his said. Hitting their fists together in a display of confirmation, the three friends turned around to leave. Biff said something to the others and came back to Joe for support and stood in front of Joe.

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay?"

Joe smiled. He knew Biff was just concerned and felt at ease.

"I'll be fine, Biff. But if you want to wait around, that'd be cool."

"Thanks. I really don't have anything else to do anyway."

The boys sat and waited in the ER waiting room for a couple of hours. Joe had long since gotten a hold of Phil's dad and he was on his way. Biff gently shook Joe awake when he seen Frank's doctor coming in the waiting room. Doctor Azure came out to tell Joe that his brother had been moved to a room on the second floor.

"He'll be fine in a day or two. Just make sure he stays down and gets plenty of rest. He should be able to go home in a couple of days."

"Thank you, doctor. I'll make sure he gets plenty of rest." Joe said.

The tension seeping from his body was making him very relaxed and exhaustion soon set in.

"Let's go see Frank and then maybe you should get some rest." Biff suggested. "Con came in a little while ago to get his arm stitched up."

When Joe looked confused, he quickly explained, When you were dozing off in your chair."

Understanding flickered across his face, and he smiled. When they got to Frank's room, he was sound asleep. Joe was glad. He needed the rest. Joe informed Biff that he was going to stay, what was left of the night in Frank's room.

"I'll give you a call later." Joe said, "I just want to spend some time alone with him."

"Okay, you get some rest yourself." Biff stated, and headed out the door, when Joe called out softly to him.

"And, Biff?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being here." he said quietly.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Biff's mouth.

"I'd do anything for you."

"I know."

Biff and Joe locked eyes. They didn't need words to say what they were thinking. Biff wanting more than Joe could give, Joe knowing he couldn't give his friend anymore than he had.

"Yeah, well…." Biff gazed down to the floor and walked out, pulling the door shut behind him.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Joe was faintly aware of the sound of rustling sheets. It pulled at the outer edges of his consciousness till it became reality. He opened his eyes to see Frank looking back at him as he laid on the extra bed in the room.

"Hey you." he said, "About time you woke up."

"What happened?" asked Frank, confused.

"What do you mean? You were awake in the triage room. Don't you remember?" Joe asked, a little panicky, as he got off the bed and came over to Frank and sat down on his bed. He looked his brother over with a critical eye.

"Not really."

"What was the last thing you do remember?"

Frank sat up in the bed and shut his eyes, trying to remember the last thing he knew. "I remember being at Con's house and you and the guys were there and…." Frank sucked in his breath. "Phil!"

"It's okay. He's still alive. He's in surgery. I think."

"Oh, God, if anything happens to him.."

Joe put a comforting arm around his brother. He decided to go a different route so Frank wouldn't be so upset.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten sicker, or worse yet, killed!"

"I knew dad was around." Frank said, tiredly as he laid his head back against his pillow. "I just wanted to know that you were safe."

Joe touched his brother's arm and a small smile slowly crept on his face.

"I'm glad we have each other. You're the best."

"How'd I get so lucky to have you?"

"Just lucky, I guess." Joe teased, and barely missed getting a playful swat on the arm.

Then Frank's face changed to a frown.

"How's mom?"

"Still the same." Joe sighed deeply. "I stayed with her for awhile, but there was no change. I'm not going to lie to you, Frank. I don't think she's going to make it. I hope to God I'm wrong, but I don't think so."

Tears sprung up in Frank's eyes, and Joe reached over and gently pulled him in for a hug. He felt Frank's body tense up for a second, then slowly let himself be held. Joe wondered how long it would take for his brother to trust his touch again. Only time would tell. Then suddenly Frank pulled back.

"What about Phil?" Frank asked. Joe could see the anguish for his friend in his eyes.

Now it was Joe's turn to frown. Something was definitely going on. He just told him about Phil. He'd have to ask Dr. Azure about it. But for now he'd have to humor him.

"I don't know yet. But I can go check. Phil was in surgery last I knew. His dad should be here by now. I called him a while ago. Good thing he had his cell phone on him or I wouldn't know how to get a hold of him." Joe said as he stood up from the bed and was heading for the door. "I'll be back in a little while."

Frank just nodded his head, as Joe turned around and stepped out the door. He sat there going over the events of the last few hours. He thought as long as his brother and friend would be okay, then he knew he could get passed what his father had done and go on with his life with some sort of normalcy. He didn't think he could ever forgive his dad, even though he was insane. His dad could have gotten help, but instead chose not to. How could he do that to his own family? But one thing he was grateful for, he still had Joe. His precious baby brother, and best friend. If anything had ever happened to him, he knew without a shadow of a doubt, he'd never be okay again. As the thoughts kept tumbling around in his mind he didn't see the door slowly open from the bathroom.

"Hello, son." a menacing voice reverberated through the room.

A startled yell came from Frank's lips. How the…..?

"We didn't get to finish what we started." the man, who was walking towards him with blood all over himself, laughed evilly.

Just then, Joe came bouncing in with news of Phil, but came to an abrupt halt when he seen who was there.

"Dad!"

The last thing he felt was the sting of a bullet that exploded in his head and his brother crying out his name, just as he fell to the floor. He heard his father cursing and running off and Frank jumping out of bed. He knew his brother had ahold of his hand cause he could see him, but he just couldn't feel it. The rushing noise of feet and voices diminished into nothingness. He wanted to tell his brother he loved him but he couldn't get the words to come out. Then he faded into blackness where he didn't hurt anymore. "God, please look after my brother."

"Joe!" Frank cried, bending over his brother. But hands swiftly took ahold of him and gently pushed him out of the way, and in a heartbeat, his brother was suddenly taken from him, out of the room. All Frank knew at that moment was that his life was never going to be the same again.

The End

Coming soon…. Part 2 In The Grip of His Grace


End file.
